


Outside Every Darkened Door

by Professional_number_cruncher



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Gen, Humanized Cars (Pixar Movies), M/M, Past Child Abuse, That's it, The Reverhams basically adopt Jackson, This is a prequel to cars 3, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: Jackson gets pulled away from his Los Angeles home against his will. He was perfectly content gaming, but his parents shipped him off to Texas to train to be a racer. Living with his trainer's family is a... difficult adjustment for everyone involved.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Despite it being 11am on a tuesday, the arcade was crowded. It always was when Jackson was there. He grinned from his spot in front of SC3, as he beat his old high score. This was what gaming was about, not those tournaments in New York or the obligatory competitor only parties, although he enjoyed those too, it was about having fun at the same arcade he’d gone to since he was eight. He cracked his neck as he punched his name in for the leaderboard, “One more time,” he said to himself, for the third time.  
  
Had he been someone else, he probably would’ve been kicked off the machine by now. It’s an unspoken rule that hogging a cabinet or console was unforgivable. Just not with Jackson. When Jackson sat in front of SC3 for hours, it was praised and treated like peak entertainment. So no one bugged him usually. No one would interrupt him or try to take his attention away from the screen.  
  
Maybe that’s why the voice coming from behind him made him jump so violently.  
  
“Storm, right?” the man’s voice interrupted his focus, “Jackson?”  
  
“What’s it to you?” Jackson rolled his eyes, “Fuck off, you can bug me later.”  
  
"You are a hard kid to find," the man continued, ignoring what Jackson said, "aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"  
  
“What day is it?” Jackson asked, returning his focus to the game.  
  
"Tuesday. At 11 in the morning, you should definitely be in school"  
  
Jackson smirked, “So it sounds like you’re wasting my time with a question you know the answer to.”  
  
"Thought you might like to know," Ray said, "that people noticed you were gone."  
  
"Yeah, well" Jackson glared at the screen, "it's not the first time, and it won't be the last"  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Ray leant against the seat, “That it won’t be the last, I mean.”  
  
“What, are you going to kill me?” Jackson asked, “Cause there are a ton of witnesses.”  
  
“What?” Ray asked. “No, I’m here to talk to you about a change in career.”  
  
“I’m not interested, dude.”  
  
Ray continued, “It’s about racing, you know, your game but real?”  
  
“Yeah, uhh I’m a _gamer,_ not a racer,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “and I’m pretty sure it’s different in real life.”  
  
“Oh it definitely is different, that’s why you would have a trainer,” Ray countered, “And your parents already agreed to it.”  
  
“Shit, you talked to my parents?” Jackson asked, “also, are you sure this isn’t like… a sextrafficking ring? Shady shit, cornering a kid at an arcade.”  
  
“I talked to your mother and father, yes,” Ray confirmed, “And considering I’m the one here, I doubt any answer would reassure you.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jackson nodded, “now can you leave? I’m kinda in the middle of something.”  
  
“I was told to bring you home, actually,” Ray shook his head, “Be glad I’m letting you finish your game.”  
  
“You are distracting the hell out of me though,” Jackson said, “which is _not cool._ ”  
  
“Gonna be honest, kid, I’m not sure you’ll be back here any time soon, so I doubt it matters.”  
  
“So by bring me home, you meant kidnap me?” Jackson asked. “Cool.”  
  
Ray considered this for a few moments before shrugging, “If that’s what you want to call it, sure.”  
  
“What would _you_ call it?” The teen asked.  
  
“Taking you to your parents like they requested I do when I found you?” Ray offered.  
  
Jackson raised an eyebrow, “now I know you’re full of shit, my parents don’t care where I am.”  
  
“They didn’t at all, but they did want you home,” Ray nodded, “It was a bit disorienting.”  
  
“And you… know them?” Jackson asked, “Well enough to be… disoriented by _anything_ they do?”  
  
“I know parenthood,” Ray corrected, “Honestly, I just met your parents yesterday night.”  
  
“Mhm,” Jackson leaned towards the screen, “I definitely trust you and your judgement.”  
  
“Don’t need you to.” Ray hummed, “Almost done?”  
  
“Yup,” Jackson nodded, popping the p.  
  
The man cracked his neck, then took out his phone, “Just told your parents we’re on our way home.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes “Like they care,” he mumbled.  
  
“Seemed pretty eager when I left to find you.”  
  
“Yeah well,” Jackson stood, “that score was disappointing.”  
  
“Your name is the only one on the leaderboard, so I don’t see why you’re complaining,” Ray observed, holding his hand out for Jackson to take it.  
  
Jackson stood, pointedly ignoring Ray’s outstretched hand, “I got lower than any of those scores.”  
  
Ray took Jackson’s wrist, ignoring the confused crowd as he led the boy out of the crowded building, “You’ll do better next time.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “I’m not a fucking toddler, you don’t need to hold my hand.”  
  
“Honestly, I expect you to make a run for it,” Ray chuckled, “So...not going to happen.”  
  
“Where?” Jackson asked, “Home? Where you’re supposedly taking me?”  
  
“Yeah, your house,” Ray nodded, continuing to lead the boy through the parking lot, “I assume so, at least, since that’s where your parents wanted you.”  
  
Jackson glared at the man, “I’d rather walk.”  
  
“I drove here, I’m not leaving my car,” he stated plainly, “And I’m definitely not giving you the chance to run off.”  
  
“I’ll scream,” Jackson said, “cause a _huge_ fucking scene.”  
  
“Go for it. I’ll get your parents to explain everything to the police if that’s something you’d want.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “I’d rather be in English class right now.”  
  
“That’d’ve made it way easier to track you down,” the man nodded as they reached the car. He opened the door and smiled at the teen, “Okay, get in.”  
  
Jackson crossed his arms, shrugging “No”  
  
“Jackson, I don’t want to force you into my car,” Ray sighed, “I don’t even want to be here right now. This is the shittiest scouting task I’ve been given in my life, your parents are annoying and honestly assholes and you clearly aren’t interested in what I have to offer.” He nodded to the door, “So can you stop being a brat so we can get this over with?”  
  
Jackson huffed “That makes two of us that don’t want to be here.”  
  
“The sooner you’re home with your parents and we talk, the sooner we won’t be here.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, entering the car. “Fine.”  
  
“Thank you,” he smiled and closed the door after letting go of Jackson, getting into the driver’s side, “Have you ever driven a car before?”  
  
“I’m not sixteen yet,” Jackson raised an eyebrow, “you don't know anything about the kid you’re scouting?”  
  
“Didn’t expect you to be the law abiding type, frankly,” Ray hummed, starting the car, “I’ve heard you’re a problem child.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “from who?”  
  
“Your parents, a handful of social media posts, an article or two,” Ray listed as he pulled out from the parking spot, “I’m sure there are more.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes “So I have a _bit_ of a reputation, nothing that would get me in trouble with the law.”  
  
“I try not to think too deeply about the specifics of what you’ve done,” Ray hummed.  
  
Jackson frowned “Yeah well, that makes one person I know.”  
  
Ray raised his eyebrows, “It just isn’t my business.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jackson agreed, “It’s _mine._ ”  
  
“It isn’t like that behavior will be continuing,” Ray nodded, “So I don’t see how it involves me.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Jackson asked, “What do you mean it won’t be continuing?”  
  
“Rephrase your question,” Ray requested, “What are you asking?”  
  
“I’m _asking_ ,” Jackson started, “why are you talking about it like you have a say in it?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t,” Ray chuckled, “But your parents certainly do. So will your sponsor, I assume.”  
  
“My parents haven’t cared this long, what the hell do you think is gonna change that?”  
  
“Seemed pretty set on changing it when we talked.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes “Oh sure, I’ll be grounded for a few months, then I’ll be back to this,” he gestured out the window.  
  
“Sitting in a stranger’s car?” Ray frowned, “That hardly seems safe.”  
  
“If that’s what I want to be doing,” Jackson shrugged, “but I meant going wherever I want”  
  
“Want to go to Texas?” Ray asked.  
  
Jackson looked at Ray “Do I look like I do?”  
  
“Then it seems like that’s another thing you’re wrong about. Going wherever you want,” Ray kept his eyes on the road.  
  
“Are you a fucking psychic?” Jackson asked, “Do you run a fortune telling booth when you’re not kidnapping teenagers?”  
  
“No, I just know that you’re spending at least the next nine months in Texas,” Ray glanced at the teen, “That or I expect your parents to ground you for just as long.”  
  
“So you are kidnapping me,” Jackson said, “just letting you know, you’re not gonna get any ransom money, at least not from my parents.”  
  
“It isn’t kidnapping if your parents tell me to.”  
  
Jackson leaned back in his seat “I feel like it might be if I don't come willingly.”  
  
“Are you eighteen?” Ray countered.  
  
“... no” Jackson slumped further in his seat.  
  
Ray nodded, “So, legally, I think I’m in the green.”  
  
“But morally, it’d be like kidnapping.” Jackson counterd.  
  
“Maybe,” Ray pulled up to the Storm’s apartment, “But I have no say in the matter.”  
  
Jackson sighed, getting out of the car, “Is that so?”  
  
“Yup, it’s out of my hands,” he sighed, “I didn’t even want to come to California.”  
  
“Mhm,” Jackson hummed, walking up the steps and pulling out his key. “I hope you’re ready for neither of my parents to be home.”  
  
Ray opened the door, which was unlocked, gesturing vaguely to Jackson’s parents at the table, “You were saying?”  
  
“Oh.” Jackson looked genuinely surprised, “hey mom, dad.”  
  
“The arcade?” His dad asked, “Really?”  
  
“It’s a Tuesday, Jackson,” His mom stated coldly, “You can’t skip school for your stupid games.”  
  
“I know mom,” All of Jackson's confidence and attitude deflated out of him, “it won’t happen again.”  
  
“You’re right. It won’t.” His father responded, “Go get your suitcase. We need to talk with Mister Reverham.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Jackson nodded, before turning the corner to head to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray glanced at Jackson, staring out the window of the car, “What was that you said? About you getting to go wherever you want?”  
  
“...Did I do something bad?” Jackson asked quietly, “Like... _bad_ bad?”  
  
Ray frowned, “No? I told you, this is a big opportunity for you.”  
  
Jackson just nodded, but didn’t reply.  
  
“You...you really haven’t been talked to about this?” Ray asked softly, concern clear in his voice.  
  
“Not before _you_ showed up and interrupted my game.”  
  
“I’m sorry about that,” Ray stated, “I should have waited until you were done.”  
  
“Yeah, well it’s not like there aren’t any arcades in…” Jackson glanced at Ray “wherever you’re taking me. I’ll just top those leaderboards instead.”  
  
“Texas,” Ray glanced at Jackson, “A bit outside of Austin. I’m not sure I’ve seen any arcades around, but I haven’t looked for them.”  
  
Jackson slumped in his seat, “We aren’t flying are we?” he asked, sounding like a scared kid.  
  
“We don’t need to if you don’t mind being in a car alone with me for,” Ray pursed his lips, “20-ish hours, if we don’t make any stops.”  
  
Jackson nodded “I… don’t mind… being in a car that long.”  
  
“Then we’ll drive.” Ray smiled, “Can you grab my phone from the back? I need to update my family and your sponsor.”  
  
“Yeah, uhh where is it?” Jackson turned in his seat.  
  
Ray hummed, staring at the road, “Black bag, should be in the inside pocket with the zipper.”  
  
Jackson fumbled with the zipper of the bag for a moment, before turning back around in his seat.  
  
“Here you go,” he handed Ray the phone.  
  
“Watch the road for me,” Ray took the phone, quickly unlocking it before he started to type out a few messages.  
  
“Or,” Jackson said, staring out the windshield, “consider this, I text for you and you drive.”  
  
“Watching the road and driving are two different things,” Ray looked out the windshield a moment before continuing to type, “And I don’t trust you that much.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “Okay then.”  
  
“Tell me about yourself,” Ray requested as he sent the texts, turning his full attention back to the road while he set the phone down on the console, “I’m interested, gotta admit.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I grew up in LA, I was a latchkey kid, and now I… Well I guess I used to game professionally.”  
  
“Latchkey is a place in Austin,” Ray said, “Did... _do_ you like gaming?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jackson nodded, “it gives me a break from the rest of this shit.”  
  
“Want to elaborate on that?”  
  
“What part?”  
  
“...All of it?”  
  
“I… like playing video games because then I don’t have to think about real life?” Jackson shrugged, “Is that what you wanted to hear?”  
  
Ray sighed, “You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to, but yes, that is...what I expected as the answer.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “So, what? I can just say ‘pass’ if I don’t want to answer a question?”  
  
“I guess,” he nodded, “Or say you don’t want to answer.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I’ll stick with pass.”  
  
“Alright then,” the man answered, “Do you have a favorite game?”  
  
“SC3” Jackson nodded.  
  
“That the racing game you were playing in the arcade?”  
  
“Yup” Jackson fidgeted in his seat some, adjusting his position.  
  
“You can recline it if you want,” Ray glanced at him, “Or move it if you need more leg room. It’s a long drive, I know it sucks to be stiff after hours in a car.”  
  
Jackson shrugged “I’m fine.”  
  
“Alright, the lever for reclining is on the side by the door and the forward and back is under the seat if you need it,” Ray answered. After a while of silence he asked, “Do you play any other games?”  
  
Jackson grinned, “I’m at the top of almost every leaderboard in that arcade.”  
  
“A boy of many talents,” Ray chuckled, “Which do you compete for?”  
  
“Mostly racing games,” Jackson thought for a moment, “some other ones here or there though.”  
  
“Ever uh…” Ray paused to think, “record yourself playing? There’s a word for that, but I can’t think of it.”  
  
“No,” Jackson laughed, “I don’t stream.”  
  
“What’s so funny?” he smiled, “That I’m not cool with the kids these days?”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes “I think it’s funny that you’re trying to be cool.”  
  
“I’m not succeeding?” Ray joked, “Am I not cool right now?”  
  
“Do you want me to answer that honestly?”  
  
“Do you want to hurt my feelings?”  
  
“Will I get yelled at for it?”  
  
“I don’t yell very often, so I think you’re safe,” he answered honestly.  
  
Jackson nodded, “then no, you’re not cool.”  
  
“Ouch,” Ray smiled, “How will I recover?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I don’t know man.”  
  
“I’ll ask my kids,” Ray hummed, “They’ll know.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “Your kids used to emotional damage?”  
  
“What?” Ray frowned, “No, I hope not. I adopted them pretty young, so I don’t think so. I meant they’d know how I can be cool.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “Oh, I guess that makes sense too.”  
  
“Are you used to emotional damage?”  
  
“... Pass.”  
  
“Are you cool?” Ray changed the subject.  
  
“I’m cool when I’m gaming,” Jackson shrugged, “in real life?” He shook his head.  
  
“What about in real life during those competition parties?”  
  
“No one actually knows who anyone is at those parties.”  
  
Ray nodded, “Did you know anyone? Or...meet and remember anyone?”  
  
Jackson shrugged “No one you’d recognize.”  
  
“I don’t expect to know them,” Ray said, “But I was more asking if you’d...you know, make friends.”  
  
“That’s not really my thing.”  
  
“... _friends_ aren’t your thing?”  
  
“... No, not really.”  
  
“How old are you?” Ray frowned.  
  
“I turn sixteen in uh.. about a month,” Jackson said.  
  
“You don’t sound sure,” Ray chuckled, “So you’re fifteen?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jackson frowned, “and I don’t know, birthdays aren’t really a big deal.”  
  
“You’re not counting down the days until you can…” Ray thought for a moment, “Drive? Or...get tried as an adult? Or uh...smoke? You shouldn’t smoke, but you probably know that.”  
  
“No, no, and…” Jackson glanced at Ray, “I know the dangers of lung cancer.”  
  
“What about drinking? There’s got to be something you’re excited to do when you’re old enough,” Ray offered.  
  
Jackson’s shoulders shook as he tried not to laugh, “yeah, totally.”  
  
“I can tell you’re laughing,” Ray smiled, “What’s so funny?”  
  
“... Nothing,” Jackson said, smiling.  
  
“What if I ask nicely?”  
  
“If you ask nicely, I’ll tell you ‘nothing’ again, but nicely.”  
  
“Hmmm…” Ray nodded, “Have you drank before?”  
  
Jackson frowned “Anything I say is incriminating.”  
  
“That answers the question pretty well,”  
  
Jackson turned, facing out the window, “Like you said though, it’s none of your business.”  
  
“Touche,” Ray chuckled, “I’m starting to run out of questions.”  
  
Jackson sighed “does your radio not work?” He asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
“You can turn it on,” Ray pressed the power button, “I’m not sure there will be any good stations out here.”  
  
Jackson nodded, flicking through the stations for a few minutes, before settling on one. “How many kids do you have?”  
  
“Two, one girl and one boy,” Ray answered, “Rosie is ten, Danny is twelve.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “cool.”  
  
“Lucky guess that you’re an only child?” Ray smiled.  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I said I wanted a brother once.”  
  
“...anything happen?”  
  
“Nope,” Jackson said, popping the p, “got asked why they’d make the same mistake twice though.”  
  
Ray frowned, silent for a few seconds before he asked, “What was your answer?”  
  
“I think I just went outside,” the teen shrugged, “I was like… nine.”  
  
“...I don’t think you’re a mistake,” Ray hummed, “You’ve got talent and drive and a pretty quick wit.”  
  
“Yeah well you’ve only known me for a few hours,” Jackson countered.  
  
Ray chuckled, “I’ve known about you for longer, though.” He cracks a few of his joints, “I was just sent out to talk to your parents a few days ago though.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, changing the station again, “whatever you say.”  
  
“Have you ever considered real racing?”  
  
“Before today?” Jackson asked, “No, I’m content with virtual racing.”  
  
“What do you like about it?”  
  
“I don’t fucking know,” Jackson shrugged, “the racing games looked like the most fun when I was a kid, it just stuck.”  
  
“You curse a lot for a fifteen year old,” Ray said, “I hope my kids don’t pick that up.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes “I’ll tone it down in front of your kids, okay?”  
  
“Thanks,” Ray smiled, “I’m sure Danny has heard worse, but I don’t want Rosie to pick up on any foul language.”  
  
“Yeah okay, I’ll be perfectly PG- thirteen.”  
  
“That means you’ll get one fuck a day,” Ray nodded.  
  
Jackson sighed, “okay cool. I’ll just get creative.”  
  
“...that works,” he agreed.  
  
“Damn, I thought you’d fight me on that.”  
  
“Why would I?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Jackson shrugged, “you seem like the type.”  
  
“What kind of creative are we talking?”  
  
Jackson hummed, “haven’t decided yet.”  
  
“...Tell me when you get an idea and I’ll re-evaluate then.” Ray hummed.  
  
Jackson nodded, before pulling his phone out, “will do, old man.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ray glanced at Jackson as the teen yawned for the third time. “You can sleep, you know,” he said, “we still have another 12 hours in the drive.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, before stifling another yawn “No thanks, I’m not really looking to get murdered in my sleep, or dropped on the side of the road.”  
  
“Okay,” Ray pulled into a gas station, “I need some caffeine, do you want anything?”  
  
Jackson frowned “from the… gas station?”  
  
“What?” Ray asked, “Are you _too good_ for convenience store snacks?”  
  
“...there’s food in gas stations?” Jackson frowned, “That sounds...gross.”  
  
Ray looked at Jackson for a moment before sighing “Yeah, there’s food in gas stations.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Pre packaged snacks, drinks, like…” Ray paused, “the snack section in grocery stores.”  
  
“Oh, like a 7-11?” the teen offered.  
  
“Yeah, exactly like a 7-11.”  
  
“I used to get dinner there,” he nodded.  
  
“Frequently?” Ray asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Jackson looked up at the man, “Why’d you ask it like that?”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like it’s bad.”  
  
Ray hummed, thinking, “None of the things they have are very… healthy. They’re just convenient. Also you’re a kid, I feel like you shouldn’t be having to find meals at 7-11’s”  
  
“Would you rather I not have eaten?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No,” Ray frowned, “it’s just a little concerning.”  
  
“Why are you acting like you care?”  
  
“Am I not allowed to care?”  
  
“You don’t actually care,” Jackson stated, “You don’t need to pretend that you do. It’s insulting.”  
  
“How do you know I don’t care?” Ray asked.  
  
Jackson stared at him, “You don’t even know me.”  
  
“I’ve been in a car with you for eight hours, and I had to study a case file like I’m a damn detective before finding you,” Ray raised an eyebrow, “I know you better than you think I do.”  
  
“You don’t know shit.” Jackson crossed his arms.  
  
“Why would that mean I wouldn’t care?” Ray shrugged, “I’ve got dad instincts”  
  
“Well I’m not your fucking kid.”  
  
Ray sighed, “So, that’s a no on snacks?” he paused, “Do I need to lock the car so you don’t run away in the middle of nowhere?”  
  
Jackson looked out the windows, trying to see if there was anything nearby, “You can leave them unlocked.” He smiled, “Grab me some water.”  
  
Ray nodded, getting out of the car, “I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
“Take your time.” Jackson hummed.  
  
Ray locked the door as he walked away, not trusting the kid “Sure, he won’t run.” he said to himself.  
  
As soon as Ray was inside the small building, the teen tugged on the handle. He frowned when it didn’t open and unlocked the door manually, “Does he think I’m a fucking toddler?” Jackson opened the door, checking briefly to see if Ray was still inside before he sprinted down the street toward the nearest buildings he could see. Once he was out of sight from the gas station, he paused, “Shit, now what?” He slowed as he turned to be behind the new building, “I guess I could say I was kidnapped...which I _was_ , but the fuck would that accomplish…” Jackson stood there and sighed, “Fuck, maybe I’ll get murdered or something if I ask for help from any of the people in this shitty place…” he looked at his phone, “I could call in a favor with Gabe or something? New York is… far from here though. Where _is_ here?”  
  
An older girl stepped out of the building, her full attention on her phone before noticing the boy. “Uh...you lost?” she asked, lowering her phone.  
  
Jackson’s eyes widened, “Yeah! Yeah uhh I… don’t even know what fucking town I’m in right now.”  
  
“You don’t… know what town you’re in?”  
  
“Am I still in California at least?”  
  
“No…?” she frowned, “You’re...we’re in New Mexico. Lovington city, so we’re right on the border of Texas...are you...alright?”  
  
“No, I was…” Jackson frowned “I was in LA this morning, and now I’m in some shithole in New Mexico?”  
  
“Like...Los Angeles LA?” she asked, “How’d you get here, kid?”  
  
Shit Jackson thought. He couldn’t actually go home, his parents would murder him. “I was…” he started, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
The girl checked her phone, then looked around, “...Want me to take you to a motel? Or...if you have family around here? Or...I guess you could come to my flat, but I doubt you’d trust that.” She lowered her voice when she asked, “Do you need to go to a hospital? Or a police station or something?”  
  
Jackson stared at the girl for a moment, weighing his options. He had no money, he couldn’t go home, and all he had on him was his stupid backpack. “... no. I think I’m okay…”  
  
“How about we go get lunch,” she smiled, “My treat.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, his day was already weird, might as well go with it at this point, “Sure.”  
  
“My name is Tia,” she started toward a small red car, “Where do you want to eat?...Well, what do you want to eat, I guess. I doubt we have all the same restaurants as California.”  
  
“Jackson,” The teen started, “and… I don’t care I guess?”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Jackson,” she unlocked her car and got behind the wheel, “Mind me asking how old you are?”  
  
“I’m… almost sixteen” Jackson answered, not sure why he told her the truth.  
  
She started her car and glanced at him, “Buckle up.” She waited as the car warmed up, “You’re pretty young to be out on your own. Do you know what happened? Or are you just...here?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “It was a long morning,” was all he said.  
  
“Are you in danger?” the girl pulled out of the spot.  
  
“I- maybe?”  
  
She nodded, humming, “Would you be willing to be more specific?”  
  
“The whole story sounds made up…” Jackson frowned “like, super fake”  
  
“Shoot,” she nodded, “I have some weird stories too.”  
  
Jackson sighed “So… I was at the arcade,” he started, “and some guy was all ‘I’m here to talk to you about a career opportunity’ because I game professionally,” he glanced at the girl, “and he said he was taking me home, which I totally didn’t believe, but then he did, and both my parents were home, which never happens. And they told me to pack a bag and I don’t know, now I’m on my way to Texas, and technically it’s not kidnapping because my parents agreed to it but it really fucking feels like it.”  
  
“That’s a pretty normal form of trafficking, actually,” she stated calmly, “parents and family tend to have some hand in a lot of cases.”  
  
Jackson slumped in his seat, “I fucking knew it, this is it for me, and I was worried about being murdered.”  
  
She glanced at him, but focused on the road, ‘I’m definitely not letting something happen to you like that.” The girl sighed, “I’m familiar with….things, and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.”  
  
“You don’t even know me, why would you care?”  
  
“I just told you.” she slowed at an intersection, “Me and my sister are familiar with the feeling. I would hate for that to happen to anyone.”  
  
“Why did you care enough to ask if I was okay?” Jackson asked, “You could have just continued on with your day.”  
  
The girl turned to him when the light turned red, “You seemed upset.” She smiled slightly, “And you were clearly trying to hide from something. I would rather risk looking like an idiot than have someone get hurt.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I guess.”  
  
“So, Jackson from Los Angeles who is maybe in danger,”she chuckled, turning back to the road, “you still need to choose lunch.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “I really don’t care. You know what’s good.”  
  
“I care.” she stated, “What’s your favorite?”  
  
Jackson shrugged “I don’t know, fast food?”  
  
“Sure. You alright with McDonalds?” she asked, “Or...are you more of a Wendy’s person? Or uh...Carl’s Jr? We have most normal ones.”  
  
Jackson glanced out the window, “Whatever’s closest.”  
  
“I think that’s McDonald’s then.” she announced, turning right, “Do you know who had taken you?”  
  
“Like did I know him before today?” Jackson asked, “Or do I know his name?”  
  
“Either,” she nodded, “Could you spot him in a crowd is another good one.”  
  
“I… did not know him before today, I think his name was Gus, and yeah, probably.”  
  
“Being able to keep an eye out for him is really the most important part,” Tia said, “Want to eat inside or drive through and eat in the car?”  
  
“Inside?” Jackson asked, “I’ve been in a car for way too long.”  
  
“Sounds good,” she nodded, parking her car. She grabbed her phone and made a call that lasted about 2 minutes and was just, “Hey Mia, I’m at McDonald’s, text me if you want anything. Bye, I love you.” Tia started her walk to the eatery, smiling, “Come on, Jackson.”  
  
Jackson just stood for a few moments, enjoying the way it felt after sitting, “Yeah okay,” he said, following the girl.  
  
“Do you want to wait to go inside so you can stretch?” she asked.  
  
Jackson shifted his weight a few times, “I think I’m good now. Thanks though.”  
  
“Kay,” Tia grinned back at him, opening the door for them both to enter, “Do you know what you want?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I really just want french fries… and a shake.”  
  
“Can you eat something more?” she requested, closing the door once they were both in the building, “Like a burger or wrap or…?”  
  
The teen sighed, “Sure, I’ll have a burger too.”  
  
“Thanks, Jackson,” she approached the counter, reciting her sister’s order, then her own, and then Jackson’s mostly, “Oh, what kind of shake?”  
  
“Chocolate?”  
  
“And a large chocolate shake,” she finished, taking out her wallet and paying the employee, “Thank you.”  
  
Jackson frowned, looking at his phone “How is this my new life trajectory?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Tia asked, filling her cup at the soft drink station.  
  
“I don’t know,” the teen shrugged “I was like… successful and had a life plan yesterday, though my parents would probably disagree.”  
  
“You were a professional gamer, yeah,” she nodded, taking a sip of her soda, “You can do that anywhere, can’t you? So I think you’re probably still okay to follow that plan.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “I guess you’re right.”  
  
“And you can stay with my sister and I if you need,” she shrugged, “Or I can put you up in a motel...or there’s probably a place for runaways somewhere round here.”  
  
Jackson frowned “Like a youth shelter?”  
  
“Yeah,” she nodded, “I’m just listing options.”  
  
Jackson nodded “... thank you.”  
  
“Of course, kid,” she hummed, “I think there’s maybe other options, but...those are all I can think of.”  
  
Jackson nodded “I don’t want to be a hassle or anything.”  
  
“I’ve dealt with worse,” she shrugged, “And I actually want to do this, so...humor me.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Granted, my sister and I were twelve, but you’re still in a situation similar to what we had experienced,” Tia took another sip of her soda, “I guess I just have a savior complex about it.”  
  
“I’m… sorry.” Jackson said, staring at the table, “That that happened to you.”  
  
“I understand that you’re scared. It’s honestly good that you’re so suspicious,” she said, “I’m not going to hurt you though. I’m not going to force you to do anything. If you want to go back to the street after this, I don’t want to, but I will let you.” Her attention shifted to the counter, where she walked to and came back with the food. She set the bags on the table, “If you don’t think I’m doing this to be nice, assume I’m doing this to fulfill my own needs to process my past. I understand how foreign kindness can be.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “okay… thank you again,”  
  
“Sure,” she grabbed a burger from the bag and handed it to him, “No problem.”  
  
Once Jackson started to eat, he realised that he hadn’t all day.  
  
Tia focused on her phone for a while, occasionally eating a chicken nugget. When she looked back up, Jackson was nearly done with his burger, “When’s the last time you ate? Want some more?”  
  
Jackson shrugged “I ate…” he paused to think “yesterday.”  
  
“Do you want me to order more for you?”  
  
“I-” Jackson shrugged “I think I’m okay.”  
  
“Are you hungry?” She asked.  
  
“Kind of, but it’s okay.”  
  
“You can finish my fries,” Tia said, handing him the container and stretching, “Do you know what you want to do?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe the youth shelter?”  
  
Tia nodded and stood, “Do you mind swinging by my place first? Mia will kill me if I let her fries get cold.”  
  
“Yeah, we can do that.” Jackson nodded, standing.  
  
“It won’t be long. You can even wait in the car if you want,” she smiled, picking up the bag after throwing out their trash.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson was stood next to Tia when he saw a man on the phone, walking in. He elbowed the girl “Ti, that’s… that’s him.”  
  
Tia turned to look at the man “Do you want me to say anything?”  
  
Jackson shook his head “No, I… maybe we can leave without him noticing.”  
  
“I have some things for self defense in my purse if we need them,” she whispered back, watching Ray on the phone.  
  
Jackson felt frozen, as Ray saw and approached the pair.  
  
“Jackson, thank god,” he sighed, lowering his phone, “I was about to call your parents.”  
  
“Back off, fucker,” Tia ordered, placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.  
  
Ray frowned, tilting his head as if he just unnoticed Tia, “Who are you?”  
  
“None of your fucking business, creep,” she snapped.  
  
Ray put his hands up, placatingly “okay, I guess there’s been a misunderstanding.”  
  
“I disagree,” she handed Jackson the bag of McDonalds, “I don’t want to hear your shit excuses.” Jackson silently accepted the bag, staring at Ray in fear.  
  
“What?” Ray asked, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“That sucks for you then,” Tia answered, “I’m not explaining anything to you. Jackson and I are going now.”  
  
Ray sighed, “can I explain myself so I can get my charge back?”  
  
“Jack isn’t your anything,” she argued, “And I don’t want to hear about your sick ideas.”  
  
“I train racers,” Ray frowned “like NASCAR? That’s what I’m here for, I don’t want to know what you’re assuming, but I do want to get home to my husband and kids.”  
  
Tia stiffened at the mention of racing, her distaste clearly growing. “I don’t fucking care about your life story. Walk away so Jackson and I can leave,” she demanded.  
  
“Do… Do you want me to prove it?” Ray asked, “I have contracts and paperwork, and a business card for the sponsor in my car.”  
  
Tia looked to Jackson, to see what he wanted to do. He sighed and fidgeted, but didn’t respond. So, she looked back at Ray, “I’m not letting you anywhere near Jackson.”  
  
“Okay,” Ray shrugged “I can talk to you two from this distance.”  
  
“...okay,” she nodded, “go ahead.”  
  
Ray nodded, “Jackson has competed in specifically racing video games for a few years now, he’s really good, and the company I scout and train for wanted me to talk to the Storms about him switching from virtual driving to real driving, they agreed and apparently didn’t confirm with him… so now I’m supposed to be driving back to Austin with him, and he… doesn’t want to I guess.”  
  
Tia watched him silently, frowning, “He can’t even legally drive yet.” She cracked her knuckles, “And you can’t just take him if he doesn’t want to, fuck face.”  
  
Ray frowned “Legally, I can… and am supposed to.”  
  
“I frankly don’t give a shit.”  
  
Ray looked at Tia “I’m just trying to finish this, I have driven 8 hours straight, it was a 20 hour drive to LA, his parents are the most difficult people I have ever met, and I’m really over all of this.”  
  
“Damn,” Tia hummed, “that’s really unfortunate for you.” She smiled, “I’m still not letting you take this boy anywhere.” She wrapped an arm around Jackson’s shoulders, “Good luck with all that, though.”  
  
Ray frowned, “Why not? Do I really need to get my paperwork? Or call my legal rep?”  
  
“...yeah, you do,” she grinned, already forming a plan in her head.  
  
“Why do I keep getting stuck with difficult teenagers?” Ray asked himself, starting toward his car.  
  
Tia waited until he was out the door to follow, handing Jackson her keys as they walked. “You’ve played racing games,” she started, “if you need to, get in the car and leave me. Drive down four blocks, turn right twice, and halfway down there are apartments. Honk the horn. That’ll get my sister’s attention.”  
  
Jackson’s eyes widened “I don’t… it’s different Tia, very different.”  
  
“Have you ever driven before?” she asked, “A real car?”  
  
“No,” Jackson shook his head, “I haven’t”  
  
“So you don’t know if it’s different.” Tia answered, calmly walking Jackson toward her car, still keeping an eye on Ray.  
  
“I don’t want to find out.”  
  
“I trust you,” she said, “You can trash my car if it means you get away safe.”  
  
“...why the hell would you trust me?”  
  
“You remind me of how I was,” she answered, “After everything happened. I want you to have the chance to get better.” Tia picked up the pace, when Ray straightened, holding several papers, “Frankly, I needed more people to have faith in me.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “I mean, maybe he’s telling the truth… my parents trust him.”  
  
“Do you trust your parents?” She stopped walking, “Do you know if they have your best interest in mind?”  
  
“I… yeah?” Jackson nodded, “I think so.”  
  
Tia nodded and turned to Ray, who was watching them tiredly.  
  
“Y’all gonna make a break for it?” he sighed, adjusting his grip on the papers, “Cause honestly, I don’t know what I’d do. Maybe report kidnapping? Or a runaway?”  
  
“Show me the evidence.” Tia demanded.  
  
Ray sighed, handing Tia a file about half an inch thick, “I think this is everything you want to see.”  
  
She opened the file, sitting against the hood of her car, she nodded at Jackson to join her, mostly because she didn’t trust Ray not to grab him and go. When Jackson joined her, she showed him the paperwork while she looked through it herself.  
  
“Why...why are you showing me any of this?” he mumbled, reading one of the documents.  
  
“It’s your life, you should be informed.” Tia answered calmly, “Also to tell me if there’s anything incorrect about you.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “everything looks right.”  
  
“Do you want to go?” she asked softly, looking through the rest of the papers, “To Texas, I mean. Do you...trust it?”  
  
Jackson sighed, looking around, “I don’t know, I think so?” He looked at Tia, “everything is so weird right now.”  
  
Tia leaned forward and kissed his forehead, running her hand through his hair, “I have an idea. Okay?”  
  
“Okay?” Jackson raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“You can take him to Texas,” she turned to Ray, holding the file out, “But my sister and I are going with you.” Tia stood, stretching her back, “he can ride with you I guess, but we’re following and are going to look at where he’ll be.”  
  
Ray nodded, “I… can agree to that.”  
  
“If you didn’t I’d take him and drive until we can’t anymore,” Tia smiled, placing the folder in Ray’s hands, “We’re driving by my place first so I can get Mia.”  
Jackson nodded, “Okay”  
  
“Are you alright with that?” Tia asked Jackson, “You can say no. You don’t need to go to Austin.”  
  
“I’m okay with it,” Jackson nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

“You told me you wouldn’t run away in the middle of nowhere,” Ray stated once they were in the car, following Tia through the streets.  
  
Jackson folded his arms over his chest, “Well I lied.”  
  
“What’d you convince this girl is happening?” he sighed, focused ahead.  
  
Jackson slumped a little bit, “I told her what happened, she said it sounds like sex trafficking.”  
  
Ray closed his eyes for a moment, clearly frustrated, “And you said…?”  
  
“That I had been worried about being murdered.”  
  
“Jackson, frankly, if I was going to murder you, I’d have kept you in California,” he stated, “Leave you local and leave the state.” He glanced at the teen, “As for sex trafficking, I’m honestly a little hurt you considered that possible.”  
  
“I’ve only known you for a few hours,” Jackson countered, “maybe you’re recruiting me for a cult, there are a _lot_ of things I could’ve assumed.”  
  
“Eight hours straight in a car ride after I took you home from an arcade and talked to your parents for what felt like hours,” Ray corrected, “I wouldn’t choose someone as difficult as you for a cult.”  
  
“Yeah, my self preservation is… strong,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “be too difficult for anyone to follow through.”  
  
“And now this poor girl is going to waste the rest of her _and_ her sister’s day.”  
  
“Yeah well, you knew I was an asshole, and left me unattended.”  
  
Ray stopped when Tia pulled over in front of an apartment, sitting in silence for a while before letting his head hit the steering wheel. “Grab me my phone, I need to tell my husband I found you and that he _doesn’t_ need to start worrying about the legal repercussions of you running off.” He sighed loudly, “Same pocket in the bag.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes as he reached back and got Ray’s phone, “Stop trying to fucking guilt trip me, I don’t want to be here.”  
  
“Do you think _I_ want to be here?” Ray glared at the small red car as he took his phone, “You’re without a doubt the most difficult kid I’ve ever had to deal with.”  
  
“Aww well now you just sound like every _other_ adult in my life,” Jackson smiled, “you’re gonna need to be more creative than that if you want to hurt my feelings.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt your feelings,” he sighed, “I want to get home and for you to adjust. Neither of us _want_ this.”  
  
“Adjust?” Jackson asked, “To what exactly?”  
  
“Living in Austin. Being a racer. Having adults around that actually give a shit,” Ray listed, “Do you want more? I’m sure there are plenty.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “I was fine before.”  
  
“I don’t know if you can tell, but this,” the man gestured around them, “Isn’t before.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s _worse_.”  
  
“Maybe it is, but it’s what we’re both stuck with,” Ray snapped, “So stop whining. It isn’t helping anything.”  
  
“Makes me feel better,” Jackson mumbled, staring out the window.  
  
“I doubt it makes you feel better.” Ray rolled his eyes, “I thought it was just to keep both of us as unhappy as possible.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “No one said you had to listen to me whine.”  
  
Ray stared at him before calling his husband. When the phone was picked up, the man relaxed, “Hi honey.” He kept his eyes on the apartment while he listened, “Yes, I found him. We’re going to be a bit later than I thought. And there will be two girls with us.” He smiled softly, “No, they’re worried about him.” Ray glanced at Jackson, “Anything you want me to tell Mike?”  
  
“Fuck off,” Jackson mumbled, pulling out his phone.  
  
“Are the kids around?” Ray asked his partner, “Okay then, Jackson said to fuck off.” He hummed, “we’ll try to be home by dinner. Bye, honey. I love you.” The man hung up and put his phone back, “Mike says that he’s very excited to meet you.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “So you haven’t told him how you feel about me then.”  
  
“How do you think I feel about you?”  
  
“Like I’m difficult, and an ass,” Jackson shrugged “and I’m the last person you want to be around.”  
  
“I’m frustrated with you,” Ray hummed thoughtfully, “but I can think of worse company. Before this point, I enjoyed driving with you.”  
  
“Mhm,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “you sure about that?”  
  
“Positive,” Ray didn’t hesitate to answer, “I don’t think that you’re an ass. Difficult, yes, but not an ass.”  
  
“Damn,” Jackson shrugged, “that’s a first.”  
  
“You’re fifteen.” Ray smiled, “Difficult, maybe even angst-y, but not an ass.”  
  
Jackson hummed watching the two girls emerge from their apartment, “promise you won’t kill me if I fall asleep?  
  
“About 90 percent,” Ray chuckled, waving to the girls, “I wouldn’t have done all this just to kill you, I’m sure there are easier difficult gamers that one could kill.”  
  
Jackson leaned the seat back, staring out the window, “If I wake up dead, I’m going to haunt your ass forever.”  
  
“If you were dead, you wouldn’t wake up,” the man pointed out, “Feel free to haunt me though, just don’t teach my kids bad words in your ghost form.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes as Ray started the car, “I’ll wake up _as a ghost_.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, these are my OCs. I love them very much and they will appear in my future works too.

Jackson yawned as he sat up, cracking his neck, “how long… Did I sleep?” he asked Ray.  
  
“When did you fall asleep?” Ray hummed, glancing at the boy as he stretched.  
  
“Uh...I think right after we got on the highway?” Jackson answered.  
  
“ten hours straight,” Ray stated, “We’re nearly home.”  
  
Jackson scoffed at the word home, “cool, do you have anything I can eat?”  
  
“Yeah, there are some snacks from a gas station in a plastic bag somewhere in here,” Ray answered, “It was way easier to do considering I didn’t need to worry about you running off.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, digging through the bag before he found something that looked adequately sugary. “So tell me about this racing thing,”  
  
“I work with a company that was interested in your skills in online racing,” Ray explained, “They thought you had a lot of potential and a good foundation, so they wanted to sign you. For now, you’ll be driving on simulators, not unlike your game, but once you have a license, which will happen as soon as you’re sixteen, you’ll be assigned a car and practice with that.”  
  
“Hang on,” Jackson said, “I’m going to be training _without_ actual driving? I’m telling you right fucking now, I need practical application, a simulator isn’t going to do _shit._ ”  
  
“Then in the sessions where we don’t have the simulator, I’ll be teaching you actual driving. Probably not in a full race car, but a car nonetheless,” Ray chuckled, “I think you’re underestimating the simulator though.”  
  
“Maybe I am,” Jackson said, throwing the wrapper away, “maybe I have more experience with simulated racing than you and know what I’m talking about.”  
  
“Do you have any experience with actual racing?” Ray countered, “I have both, and they aren’t that different. Honestly, it took a week tops for me to adjust.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “So it’ll take me an hour.”  
  
“That’s the spirit,” the man grinned.  
  
The teen sighed, “Is there any way you’d let me stand for like… five minutes?”  
  
“Can it wait thirty minutes?” Ray asked, “Because then we’ll be done.”  
  
Jackson huffed, “I guess.”  
  
“Still agree to keep it PG-13?” he tilted his head.  
  
“Shit, I guess,” Jackson shrugged.  
  
“Do you have any more bad words you want out of your system?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “nah, I’m good.”  
  
“Alright,” Ray smiled, “My youngest, Rosie, is pretty excitable, so don’t be surprised if she starts following you around the house and talking to you. Danny should be more relaxed, but he might still talk to you sometimes.” He sighed and glanced at Jackson, “So...please be nice.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “I’ll be on my best behavior around your kids.”  
  
“Mike expects you to be...tough, so,” Ray paused, “You can be nasty to him, but I’d prefer you not.”  
  
“And he’s excited?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, he’s odd,” Ray smiled.  
  
Jackson laughed, “sounds like it.”  
  
“You’ll...well I’d say you’ll like him, but you’re _also_ odd,” Ray grinned.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “Sure, _I’m_ weird.”  
  
“Yup,” Ray popped the “p,” drumming his fingers on the wheel while they’re at a light, “You are.”  
  
“Well I’m not kidnapping anyone so,” Jackson shrugged, “I think I’m the normal one here.”  
  
“Stop calling it that,” Ray groaned, “it isn’t kidnapping. Your parents agreed and then you _also_ agreed.”  
  
“Did I have a choice?” Jackson asked, arms crossed.  
  
“Tia gave you one,” Ray hummed, “You could’ve let her take you...wherever.”  
  
“Were you gonna let me?” Jackson asked, “Or would you have called my parents?”  
  
“The hell would your parents do besides yell at me?” he laughed, “I’d’ve called them cause I have to, but they wouldn’t be able to do anything.”  
  
Jackson made a face at that, “Okay.”  
  
“So...I’d say you had a choice, yeah,” Ray nodded.  
  
Jackson furrowed his brows “I mean until my parents get involved”  
  
“I wouldn’t’ve known where you got off to,” he countered, “And frankly, I don’t think you and Tia would be easy to find.”  
  
“You found us,” Jackson pointed out.  
  
Ray laughed, “Cause I was hungry. It was dumb luck.”  
  
Jackson shook his head, “That’s what I get for choosing McDonalds instead of Wendy’s.”  
  
“Guess so.” Ray nodded, “I didn’t even end up with something to eat.” The car slowed in front of a two story house, “Alright, you know the drill.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “No swearing, no being a dick to your eight year old. I’ve got it.”  
  
“...Yeah that’s pretty much right,” he opened the door and stepped out, opening the back doors to get their bags.  
  
Jackson stood, stretching for a minute “Holy sh-” the teen paused, “ _crap_ your car is uncomfortable.”  
  
“You were in it for 20 hours,” Ray rolled his eyes, grabbing his two bags and Jackson’s duffel bag before looking up to see Mia and Tia approaching.  
  
“Hey, Jackson, how was your nap?” Tia asked, sipping on an icee.  
  
“Uncomfortable,” Jackson shrugged, “I can take my own bag,” he said to Ray, shrugging on his backpack.  
  
“Want some? It’s blue raspberry,” she offered, holding her cup toward him.  
  
“Sure,” he grinned, taking it to take a drink before handing it back, “that is… a lot.”  
  
“...Have you never had a slurpee?” she asked, taking her cup back and sipping from the straw, “Ray paid for them cause he wanted to appease us.”  
  
“No, I haven’t” Jackson shrugged, “seriously Ray, let me take my bag.”  
  
“You have your backpack,” he shrugged, walking to the door, “This isn’t that heavy, actually.”  
  
“Yeah,but it’s _mine_.” Jackson pouted.  
  
“Give him his bag, Gus,” Mia sighed, following behind Ray.  
  
“...Who’s Gus?” Ray asked.  
  
“...You are?” Tia answered, “Jackson said your name is Gus.”  
  
The man stared at Jackson, then chuckled, “Alright, I’m not telling you my real name.” He set the duffle bag down and unlocked the door, looking completely comfortable.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, picking up his bag, “Alright, have fun getting called Gus.”  
  
“I will,” he smiled, opening the door to reveal a little girl practically vibrating.  
  
“Daddy!” she cheered, “You’re late! Pops said you lost Jack and I thought you were gonna miss dinner, but you’re here!” The girl looked up at the two girls and tilted her head, “I’m getting sisters too?”  
  
“No, these are friends of Jackson, they wanted to make sure he’s safe here,” Ray explained calmly.  
  
“Oh!” She nodded, running deeper into the house and returning a few seconds later with a drawing, “I made this while you were gone! Papa said it was really good!”  
  
The man smiled and picked up his daughter after he set his bags down inside the door, “It is very good Rosie, if you remind me after we eat, I’ll hang it up in your pop’s office.”  
  
Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes as he stood in the doorway.  
  
“They seem nice,” Mia hummed softly, bumping shoulders with her sister.  
  
“Jack? How are you feeling?” Tia asked.  
  
Jackson shrugged, “Tired, stiff, a little apprehensive but it’s a wednesday night and I haven’t had any fun in 12 hours.”  
  
“You’re Jackson!” Rosie exclaimed from her father’s arms, “Hi! I’m Rosie! I’m…” she paused, her face scrunching with focus, “I’m ten! My birthday was last month”  
  
Jackson nodded, forcing a smile, “I’m Jackson and… I’m fifteen.”  
  
“Nice! You’re bigger than Danny,” she nodded, “And you look angry.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I get that a lot.”  
  
“Alright, Ro, can you go to your room for a bit?” Ray asked the little girl in his arms.  
  
She nodded passionately, “Yeah!” she squirmed to get put down and once she was on the ground she sprinted upstairs.  
  
“Sorry about her,” Ray smiled apologetically.  
  
Jackson shrugged, “She’s a kid. If there’s anything my parents taught me, it’s that they all suck.”  
  
“...I…” Mia started, “Alright, I guess.”  
  
“It was _usually_ about me, don’t worry I’ll be nice.” Jackson shrugged.  
  
“You don’t suck,” Tia huffed.  
  
“You’ve only known me for a few hours Ti,” Jackson countered, “and I’m pretty sure there are a lot of people who would agree that I’m the worst.”  
  
“They are wrong, so jot that down,” she hummed, “And I bought you McDonalds, so I know you pretty well. Plus you told me all about this weird fuckin day.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll wake up back home and it’ll have been a weird nightmare,” Jackson shrugged.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, “Wouldn’t you have woken up from it when you slept in the car?”  
  
“I don’t know, I’m not a fu….a scientist,” Jackson rolled his eyes.  
  
Ray nodded "You'll get better at catching yourself," was all he said, referring to the barely avoided swear.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes "I'm killer at it already."  
  
“Are you really?” Ray raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Dad!” another young voice yelled, this time a little boy, “I got an A on a math test today!” He beamed, then fidgeted when he noticed the teen, “Oh yeah...hi Jackson…”  
  
Jackson frowned slightly "Hi… Danny, right?"  
  
He silently nodded, “Yeah…” The boy looked back to his dad, “I’m gonna be in my room.”  
  
“Alright, buddy,” Ray smiled, patting his son’s head affectionately, “Good job on your test. I know you were worried about it.”  
  
He nodded and waved nervously at the twins before leaving the room.  
  
Jackson frowned slightly, "so your son doesn't like me"  
  
Ray hummed, watching his son, “Uh...he seemed pretty excited yesterday.” He turned to Jackson, “You didn’t growl at him or something, did you?”  
  
"No!" Jackson defended "I may be a dick but i know how to act around kids," Jackson then noticed the swear "... sorry, it won't happen again."  
  
Ray looked around, then shrugged, “I don’t see the kids, so you’re fine.”  
  
Jackson nodded "okay…"  
  
“Jackson, are you okay here?” Tia touched his shoulder, “We can leave if you want us to.”  
  
"I…" Jackson looked at Tia "I'm good, yeah"  
  
Tia nodded and grabbed a piece of paper from her bag. She scribbled on it before holding it out to him, “Here. It’s my phone number. Promise to check in with me that you’re safe?”  
  
Jackson nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I'll text you"  
  
She held her arms open for a hug and Mia laughed softly, “Alright, Tia, you’re not his sister or mom, let him be.”  
  
Jackson laughed at what Mia said, before hugging Tia "I appreciate it," he looked at Mia, "thank you both… for looking out for me."  
  
“Of course,” Mia nodded, rolling her eyes when Tia stuck her tongue out at her twin.  
  
“Okay, we gotta get going then, bye Jack, take care of yourself,” Tia hummed to him before pulling away and nodding to Ray, “Good job not being a creep. Thanks for the drinks.”  
  
“...right.” Ray nodded, “Bye you two.”  
  
Then they both left. Now it was just Ray and Jackson standing in the hall of the house, the former unsure of how to continue.  
  
Ray nodded, "well I guess it's time for you and Mike to become acquainted."  
  
Jackson blinked, “I thought you have...two kids.” He frowned, “Oh shit, I forgot you’re married or whatever.”  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow, before chuckling, "the dangers of teenage drinking."  
  
“What?” Jackson frowned, “I don’t drink.”  
  
"I'm pretty sure you said something different in the car, " Ray shrugged, "but it's none of my business"  
  
Jackson sighed, “Where’s this Mike you keep talking about?”  
  
"The kitchen, probably" Ray shrugged, walking into the house.  
  
“Is he some kind of trophy wife?” Jackson smirked.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't say that that"  
  
“Why not?” Jackson rolled his eyes, “It sounds like he is.”  
  
"Because while he watches the kids when I'm gone tracking you down, he also works a nine to five as a _very_ successful lawyer" Ray laughed.  
  
“So you’re the housewife and I’m the pyramid scheme you chose. Great.” Jackson huffed.  
  
"Usually my pyramid schemes aren't as difficult as you are," Ray said.  
  
The teen stared at him, “Sorry that you’re not going to profit off of me.”  
  
Ray frowned, as Mike approached the pair, “So _you’re_ the runaway.”  
  
“...I guess,” Jackson grumbled, “And you’re Mike.”  
  
“That I am,” the man smiled warmly.  
  
Jackson glared at him, “Don’t look so smug.”  
  
Mike laughed, “kid you haven’t seen smug yet if you think that’s smug.”  
  
Jackson looked around, then said, “Fuck you.”  
  
“Did you just check for the kids?” Ray laughed, tilting his head.  
  
“Fuck you too.”  
  
Mike looked around, “Well why don’t we get the rest of your bags, and get you set up?” he asked the teen.  
  
Jackson looked down at his duffle bag and then raised his shoulder and glanced at his backpack. The teen turned back to the man,“What rest of my bags?”  
  
“The… rest of your stuff?” Mike elaborated.  
  
“This is it.” Jackson stated.  
  
Ray sighed, nodding, “This is everything from the car, honey.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “So if you want to just point me in the right direction, I’ll be out of your hair for a bit.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll take you up,” Mike smiled, “Sweetie, can you watch the stove?”  
  
“Of course, Mike.” Ray hummed.  
  
The first man nodded to the stairs, walking up carefully, “Keep an eye out on the ground, Rosie has a bad habit of leaving things on the floor so idiots like me will break their neck.”  
  
Jackson nodded, watching the ground, “awesome.”  
  
He reached the top of the staircase and turned to the left, “Your room is the only one on this side of the hall here. The kids have their own rooms on the right. There’s a bathroom next to your room. Ray and I have our bedroom downstairs.”  
  
Jackson nodded again, “so… that’s it?” he asked, hoping for some time away from people.  
  
“Yup,” Mike answered, “Rosie will probably come get you for dinner.” Then he turned and walked back down the stairs.  
  
Jackson set his bags on the floor and flopped onto the bed, taking the room in. The walls were blank, there was a desk against one wall and a dresser against the other, “I guess it’s bigger than my room back home,” the teen sighed. He glared at the door, dreading when his privacy would be interrupted. “I should’ve taken Ti up on her offer to stay in New Mexico.” He said to himself, before shooting up in bed. “I need to text her.”  
  
_**Jackson**  
Hey Tia, it’s Jackson  
This is me checking in  
I don’t know what you expect me to say?  
**Tia**  
Hi!!!!!  
< You’ve got a bed? And some privacy? And they’re feeding you?  
**Jackson**  
I have a bed  
My own room, but it sounds like their kids will bug me a lot  
And they said Dinner is soon  
So Yes, Maybe, Yes  
**Tia**  
The kids seemed nice  
**Jackson**  
They seem like kids  
**Tia**  
Rosie was cute  
But she’ll probably not give you any space  
**Jackson**  
… yeah  
**Tia**  
Maybe talk to Ray about it?  
Idk Mia and I always shared a room growing up  
**Jackson**  
Maybe  
**Tia**  
What abt uh  
The boy? Danny?  
I know a danny so i might be thinking about him  
**Jackson**  
It’s a common enough name  
Also I’m not sure he likes me  
Seemed really upset that I was here but hey, me too kid  
**Tia**  
You should start a club  
Write a petition to go home  
**Jackson**  
My parents would be pissed  
Also I don’t know maybe it’ll grow on me  
**Tia**  
I hope so  
How long are you going to be there anyways? You only have like...2 bags  
**Jackson**  
A few months I think?  
I didn’t know how long until we were already gone.  
**Tia**  
What r u gonna do about clothes?  
**Jackson**  
Have you ever heard of laundry?  
Or repeating outfits?  
**Tia**  
ur still gonna run out of clothes  
Theyre gonna get gross and/or tear  
**Jackson**  
I’ll deal with that later  
**Tia**  
I guess  
Mia wants me to take over driving, ttyl  
**Jackson**  
Bye T_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm just gonna double post instead of work on my stats homework

Rosie knocked on his door several times in a row. She announced, “Jackson! It’s dinner! Come on!” She changed to slapping the door with her palm, but did it rhythmically like playing bongos, continuing to call out, “Come on! You need to eat! Dad said you were in a car for like ever!”  
  
“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Jackson mumbled to himself, standing up, “Yeah, I’m coming. Give me a minute okay?”  
  
Rosie stopped hitting the door and stood silently right outside of his door, “...okay.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes as he walked to the door, opening it and jumping when he saw her, “You just like standing outside of doors?” He asked her.  
  
“I was waiting for you,” she shook her head, grinning.  
  
Jackson sighed, “... okay just… give me a little bit of space?”  
  
She nodded and took a big step back, beaming, “Okay!”  
  
Jackson walked into the dining room and sat down. A few moments later, Danny walked in and frowned. “That’s my spot.”  
  
Rosie sat next to Jackson, swinging her legs and humming. When her brother spoke up she grinned, “That’s okay! There are more seats, Danny.”  
  
“But I… _always_ sit there.” The boy said.  
  
“Well Jackson is sitting there,” Rosie pouted, then hummed “You can have my spot, if you want.” She crawled up so she was standing on her chair, about to hop down, “I can sit on the other side!”  
  
“Or,” Jackson said, “Danny gets _his_ seat, and I sit on the other side of him.”  
  
Rosie pouted, looking down at Jackson, then at Danny, and then back to the teenager. She dropped herself down onto the chair, grumbling, “I _guess_.”  
  
Jackson nodded, standing, “There we go, you get your seat back Dan the man.”  
  
Danny walked over and took his seat, “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem,” Jackson shrugged, looking around the dining room, “so is family dinner like, a nightly thing?” he asked the tween.  
  
Danny nodded, “Every night. We usually eat breakfast with Papa, Dad likes to sleep in.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “he wasn’t kidding when he said I’d have to adjust,” he mumbled to himself.  
  
Rosie stretched out, loudly yawning, then whining, “Where’s dinner? I’m hungry!”  
  
Ray chuckled as he joined them at the table, setting plates in front of everyone, “I know you are, Ro, I’m sorry that it’s later than usual.”  
  
“Can I have juice with dinner?” she asked, “Because it’s a special occasion?”  
  
“Jackson showing up isn’t a special occasion,” Danny mumbled, “we don’t need to celebrate it.”  
  
“When I got home was a special occasion,” Rosie argued, “so it is for Jackson too!”  
  
Jackson frowned, “I agree with Danny… you guys can celebrate plenty when I go back home.”  
  
“...go back?” Rosie mumbled, “What do you mean?”  
  
“I-” Jackson frowned, “ask your dad.”  
  
“Rosie, I told you, Jackson isn’t staying permanently,” Ray explained calmly, “He’s staying with us because of my work.”  
  
The little girl’s bottom lip wobbled, “I thought…I thought once you brought us home we can’t be sent back…” She started to tear up, “You said you wouldn’t want to.”  
  
Jackson sighed, turning to look at Rosie, “It’s a different situation Rosie, you and Danny live here right? It’s like when you have a babysitter, except… a little different.”  
  
Rosie shook her head, “But you live here too now.”  
  
Jackson took a deep breath, “It’s different, okay?”  
  
“Rosie, can you try to breathe when I do?” Ray hummed, “I promise no one is getting returned or sent away. You know sleepovers? Jackson is just having a long sleepover.”  
  
Rosie sniffled, trying to sync her inhales and exhales with her father, but still seemed unconvinced.  
  
“He’s not part of our family,” Danny stated.  
  
“....why not?” Rosie mumbled.  
  
Ray stood and laid a hand on Rosie’s shoulder, trying to reassure her, “Jackson already has a family, sweetie.”  
  
Jackson stared awkwardly at the wall, unsure what to say, “I didn’t mean to upset her.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you did,” Danny grumbled, glaring at Jackson.  
  
“It’s okay, Jackson,” Ray sighed, picking up Rosie, “I’m taking her to her room to help her calm down. Okay?”  
  
Mike walked in as Ray walked away, “What happened here?” he asked, “I was on a call for five minutes.”  
  
“Jackson made Rosie cry.” Danny said.  
  
“I didn’t...I mean, I did, but I didn’t mean to,” Jackson rushed to defend himself, “I uh, I mentioned that I’m going back home?”  
  
“Ah,” Mike nodded, “Rosie is uh...she’s only been with us a year or so. She used to be terrified of asking for things or complaining because she thought we would ‘return her’.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “It won’t happen again sir, I’m sorry.”  
  
“You don’t need to be so formal,” Mike hummed, “Or apologize. It was an honest mistake, you didn’t know better.”  
  
Jackson’s brows furrowed, like he was trying to work out a difficult problem, “Okay… I won’t mention it again,”  
  
“Maybe if you do you’ll be sent back sooner,” Danny mumbled, then spoke up, “Can we have dinner now?”  
  
Mike nodded, “Yeah, you two can eat. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Bye pops,” Danny called, serving himself while his father left.  
  
Jackson sighed, following Danny’s lead, “I’m assuming it’s not always this eventful?”  
  
“Rosie hasn’t worried she’ll be returned for months.” Danny answered coldly.  
  
“I didn’t mean-” Jackson glared at the kid, “I don’t need your guilt trip, I know you don’t like me, and I know I fucked up. It won’t happen again.”  
  
“She’s going to forgive you. She shouldn’t, but she’s gonna.” the kid said, taking a bite of the pasta on his plate, “And you’re right, you _did_ fuck up. I hope it happens again though.”  
  
“You like when your sister is upset?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No, but it’d get you sent home.” Danny huffed.  
  
“You think I want to be here?”  
  
“I think dad won’t keep you around if you’re upsetting us,” Danny explained.  
  
“Hate to break it to ya,” Jackson looked at Danny, “if it were up to your _dad,_ I’d probably be in New Mexico if not back home.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Danny stared at him, “I don’t like you.”  
  
“Aren’t you like… ten? Tone it down with the swearing.”  
  
Danny blinked, then repeated, “fuck you.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, standing and abandoning his plate, “Cool, I’m leaving.”  
  
“Dad isn’t going to like that,” Danny hummed, “And Rosie _definitely_ won’t.”  
  
“And I care about that, _why_?” Jackson asked, despite sitting back down, “Like your dad said, I’m not actually a part of your family.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Danny repeated one last time, still glaring at him.  
  
Jackson looked at Danny, “You know, I always wanted a little brother,” he said warmly, “now I’m glad I didn’t get one. You’re a brat.”  
  
“At least I’m not an asshole who makes little girls cry,” Danny shrugged.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone, “yeah because I _totally_ did that on purpose.”  
  
“Still did it.”


	8. Chapter 8

Once he was out of the room, Jackson pointedly ignored Danny’s jabs in favor of scrolling through social media, and after about five minutes, Ray Mike and Rosie returned to the table.

“Where’s Jackson?” Ray asked.

“Probably ran away again,” Danny shrugged.

“Daniel, do you have something you’d like to talk about?” Mike hummed, holding Rosie on his lap.

“What?” Danny asked, “He already did it in the middle of nowhere.”

Rosie pouted, “Why don’t you like Jackson?”

“He’s-” Danny started, as Jackson came back down the stairs.

“Hey, I didn’t have to… ask to go to the bathroom did I?” The teen asked as everyone looked at him, “Because I totally will next time.”

“See! He didn’t run away!” Rosie stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Ray sighed, “No, Jackson, you don’t need to. Are you alright? I’m sure Rosie stressed you out.”

Jackson shrugged, “I’m good, is she okay?”

Rosie nodded, hopping off of her dad’s lap to go hug Jackson’s legs, “You’re allowed to leave.”

“I-” Jackson carefully peeled Rosie off of his leg and crouched down, “Yeah, I am. But I’m also going to be here a while, you can’t get rid of me that easily Rosie.”

Rosie blinked, then broke into a big smile, hugging Jackson around his neck, “Nice! You’re a really good brother!”

“He isn’t your brother.” Danny stated, “That’s the whole point.”

Jackson went to stand, forgetting Rosie still had her arms around his neck. He rolled his eyes and crouched back down, picking her up. “Nah, I’m like… a cool cousin.”

“I don’t have any cousins,” Rosie giggled when he picked her up, “It’s just me and Danny and dad and pops and grandma sometimes.”

Jackson nodded, “Well back home it’s just me and mom and dad, so you’ve got more than me.”

“But you have us now!” She beamed, “So that’s like...a whole second family!”

Jackson nodded again, setting Rosie down on her chair, “I bet you’re hungry now,” he said, going back to his own seat.

“Mhm!” she nodded, letting him set her down and reaching to serve herself, only for Ray to take her plate and serve her himself.

“You’re really good with kids, Jackson,” Mike chuckled, “You sure you’re an only child?”

Jackson shrugged, “I guess it’s like… what would I have wanted if I was upset? And then I do that? I’m not that good.”

“You’d be surprised how rare it is,” Mike shook his head, “You’re better than most babysitters we’ve had.”

“Rosie is very emotional and they shift often,” Ray explained, “But that’s okay because we love you, don't we, Ro?”

Rosie nodded as her plate was set back down, “I love you dad! I love you pops!”

Jackson shrugged, ignoring his plate in favor of taking another drink of water, “It’s really nothing.”

Danny rolled his eyes, continuing to eat, “Rosie isn’t that hard to make happy.”

Jackson nodded, gesturing towards Danny in agreement, “Yeah… can I go to my room?”

“You barely ate,” Mike frowned.

“I’ll finish it tomorrow?” Jackson offered awkwardly, “I ate earlier.”

“A meal from McDonalds isn’t very filling…” the man sighed, “But alright.”

“Jackson got McDonalds?” Rosie whined, “I want McDonalds.”

“Jackson got it when he ran away,” Danny said, “do _you_ want to run away, Rosie?”

“Why’d Jackson run away?” Rosie asked, “Did he lie about staying here?”

“He’s staying here, Ro,” Ray shook his head, “Jackson just...had a hard day.”

Jackson nodded looking at Rosie, “I was scared and sometimes when I’m scared I do stupid sh- stuff,”

“Oh…” she blinked, considering this answer before she asked, “Why were you scared?”

“Uhh, that’s a good question.” Jackson nodded, “I didn’t know where I was, or where I was going, and…” the teen shrugged “I don’t know, kiddo.”

“Oh...did you miss your parents?” she mumbled

“No…” Jackson said, before picking his head up some, “No, it wasn’t about them. It was about the things I did in LA”

Rosie nodded, “When I first got taken home, dad and pops took me out to find things for my room that reminded me of my before home.” She smiled, “Maybe you should do that!”

Jackson nodded, “Maybe,” he faked a yawn, “but I’m just gonna go to bed now.”

“Goodnight Jackson!” Rosie beamed.

“Bye,” Danny shrugged.

“Night, kid, if you need anything, you know where to find us,” Ray hummed.

Mike stared at Jackson before he smiled, “We’re lucky to have you here. Sleep well.”

“... goodnight,” Jackson said, before heading upstairs.

“Why don’t you like him?” Rosie frowned at her brother, “You’re making him scared!”

Danny shrugged, “Why would he be scared of a twelve year old?”

“...I’m scared of you sometimes,” Rosie mumbled, shrugging. She crossed her arms, “And you’re being mean.”

“Rosie,” Mike smiled at the girl, “Why don’t you finish eating and then I’ll read to you before bed?”

Rosie pouted, but continued to eat. As soon as she was done she yawned loudly and slid off her chair, “Story time.”


	9. Chapter 9

It turned out, from Jackson’s room you could hear almost anything going on in the house, the conversation in the dining room, Mike reading to Rosie in her room, Jackson just hoped the Reverhams weren’t a family that watched tv late at night.  
  
He could hear Rosie beg for another story and Mike tell her that she had to go to bed. He could hear Ray, he assumed, washing the dishes and occasionally talking gently to, he assumed, Danny. The staircase creaked when Mike walked down it, and then there was a long moment of silence. Jackson was about to plug in his headphones when he heard Mike ask “Do we need to talk about today?”  
  
“No,” the answer was louder than the question, and clearly came from Danny.  
  
“Are you sure?” Mike again, “Because you were really excited for Jackson to get here yesterday.”  
  
“That was before I realised he was some golden child dad would drive fourty hours for.”  
  
“Danny, Jackson isn’t comfortable flying and his sponsor wants him to be happy,” Ray this time, “you know that it’s my job to help him be a good racer and part of that is keeping him happy.”  
  
“Well Rosie seems pretty content with her new brother.” Jackson winced at how Danny said it.  
  
“Danny, Rosie likes meeting new people,” Mike’s voice was soft, and Jackson strained to hear it, “It doesn’t mean you’re getting replaced.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Danny asked, and it sunk in for Jackson that the kid was twelve, and a foster kid.  
  
“I’m sure Danny,” Ray sounded so gentle, “Just like Rosie isn’t going anywhere, neither are you, and no one can replace you as our son.”  
  
“It just feels like it,” Danny sounded even more upset than Rosie had, “he’s cooler and Rosie likes him, and you all talk to him like he’s gonna stay.”  
  
“Remember what we told Rosie?” Mike’s voice again, “Jackson has his own family that he wants to go back to. This is just work stuff.”  
  
“None of dad’s _other_ racers lived here,” Danny argued, and Jackson could hear the crack in his voice. This _child_ was _crying_ because of him. It wasn’t like Rosie, it was raw and Jackson made it worse and didn’t even care.  
  
“Were Ray’s other racers from out of state? Or so young?” Mike sounded so calm compared to the boy.  
  
“No,” Jackson could hear the defeat in the boy's voice.  
  
“He’s only a few years older than you,” this time it was Ray, and he seemed less calm than his partner, “He’s only fifteen, you’re barely three years younger than him. We can’t leave him to fend for himself, but that doesn’t mean he’s staying forever.”  
  
Jackson sighed, staring at the ceiling. This conversation felt like an invasion of privacy. He wanted to stop listening, but found himself unable to plug in headphones or play music, or do anything but listen.  
  
“...Promise you’re not replacing me?” Jackson barely heard it between the hiccuping and sniffles.  
  
“Danny, no one could ever replace you. You’re our son and Rosie’s brother and you’re the best there is,” Ray was chuckling, and then sighed, “You’re part of our family, just like Ro is. Mike and I chose you. We love you no matter what.”  
  
Mike spoke up, “And even if we were planning on Jackson staying forever, which we’re not, there’s no way he, or anyone else, would replace you. Rosie didn’t replace you, did she?”  
  
“No...she didn’t,” the hiccuping stopped, and paused before he continued, “And even though she needed extra attention, it was okay because you still loved me just as much.”  
  
“And we still do,” Ray agreed.  
  
Mike was so gentle with his words, “It’s okay to not like Jackson, but you need to be nice while he gets used to this place. Remember when Rosie needed quiet time during the day so that she wouldn’t get overwhelmed? Or how she needed you to talk quietly? Jackson will have different needs, but you’ll have to be just as understanding. Do you understand?”  
  
“He’s almost a grown up though,” Danny said, “it’s different with him.”  
  
“It is different, that’s right,” Ray sounded so encouraging even though Danny was disagreeing with him and Jackson didn’t understand why, “But he’s still a person in a new place. It’s scary for grown ups too, and he isn’t even a full grown up yet.”  
  
“I’ll try.” Danny said.  
  
“Thank you, I’m proud of you for trying.” Mike said and Jackson felt his heart clench. It was weird. Was he _jealous_ of this kid?  
  
“Thanks pops,” Danny was better, happy even, “thanks, dad.”  
  
“I love you, son, and I’m proud of you for telling us how you felt,” Ray stood, or he assumed it was Ray, he only heard the floor creak from weight shifting, “I think it’s your bedtime now, though, don’t you?”  
  
There was Danny’s laughter and then a lot of movement and then more laughter, he heard them chase their son around for fun. He heard when Danny was finally caught and the laughter grew. He heard them start up the stairs. He felt his heart ache. Those four words kept cycling through his mind, “I’m proud of you.” Of course they were, the kid seemed so well adjusted and normal. He sighed, sitting up and considering changing into pajamas. He eventually decided against it, wanting to keep clothing use to a minimum so he wouldn’t run out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda filler but I like it so

The next morning, Jackson woke up to cartoons playing on the TV downstairs.  
  
“Danny!” Rosie’s voice was hushed, but Jackson could hear it clearly. He wondered if it’s because she was naturally loud or because he wasn’t used to so much noise in the mornings.  
  
“Rosie, I told you, Jackson doesn’t _do_ school like us,” it was Danny now, answering his sister for what sounded like the third time by his exasperation, “Let him sleep in.”  
  
“...But what about breakfast?” Jackson could tell she was pouting.  
  
There was quiet for a minute or two before Danny replied, “He’ll eat when he wakes up.”  
  
Jackson considered going back to sleep for a few minutes, before deciding that it would be pointless. He stood and stretched for a minute.  
  
There was a dull thud outside his door, then whining, then shushing. The teen stifled a laugh before opening the door. “Oh… you’re awake,” Danny said, looking up from where he and Rosie had been wrestling on the floor.  
  
“You’re awake!” Rosie beamed, wiggling out from under her brother, but then tilted her head and frowned, “...You were wearing that yesterday, weren’t you?”  
  
Jackson looked down at his clothes and shrugged “I didn’t feel like changing.”  
  
“You slept in jeans?” Danny made a face.  
  
“I slept in jeans in a _car_ , Danny.” Jackson laughed, “I can sleep in anything.”  
  
“You’re weird,” Rosie announced, “It’s breakfast time now.”  
  
Danny shrugged, giving Jackson a weird look. “It’s just cereal this morning.”  
  
“We have a ton of kinds though!” Rosie beamed, “We have um….cheerios! Fruity Pebbles! Uh....I think I ate all the Lucky Charms though.”  
  
“Thanks Danny.” Jackson hummed, “Rosie, that’s only two kinds. You know that, right?”  
  
Rosie frowned, “There’s _more_! I just can’t remember them.”  
  
“Frosted Flakes,” Danny offered, “The one with the strawberries that dad likes.”  
  
“Four cereals,” Jackson nodded, “There’s so much variety here.”  
  
“Do you not have cereal at your other home?” the little girl gasped, genuinely alarmed.  
  
Jackson shook his head, answering honestly despite the remark being sarcastic, “Mom doesn’t like it.”  
  
“What about your dad?” Danny asked, “What about _you_?”  
  
“Dad says it’s too exp-” Jackson paused, remembering what Mike said about Rosie not wanting to ask for things, “... sugary for breakfast.”  
  
Rosie nodded thoughtfully, “It is sugary.” Then beamed, “That’s why it tastes so good!”  
  
Jackson laughed, “I guess so, you two will have to show me where it is though.”  
  
Danny was watching him blankly before he nodded, starting down the stairs, “I’ll show you.”  
  
Jackson followed the boy, watching the steps.  
  
Danny opened the cabinet, looking at Jackson, “Third shelf, left side, milk is in the fridge. The almond milk is only for Rosie because she can’t have milk.”  
  
Jackson nodded, following the instructions, “Where are spoons and bowls?”  
  
Rosie was standing with them, unable to reach any of the cupboards and so she just pointed and nodded aggressively when what she wanted was grabbed.  
  
Jackson felt like he was playing an over the top game of Hot and Cold as he depended on Rosie’s facial expressions to find bowls and spoons.  
  
Danny glanced at his sister, then at Jackson, “Can you grab her the reese’s puffs?”  
  
Jackson grinned, mouthing “fuck yes,” as he spotted it, before speaking up, “This is the best cereal, Ro. Good choice.”  
  
“I like Lucky Charms more, but we’re out,” Rosie shrugged, “I like this one’s song though.”  
  
Danny laughed and took out the two milks before climbing onto the counter to grab himself fruity pebbles. He crawled past Jackson to get them cups, which he set down before dropping to the ground, “What’s the drink of the day, Rosie?”  
  
“....apple juice,” she announced after what seemed like genuine consideration. Then the girl lit up, “Every day there’s one juice that’s the one we get to drink for the day! Usually Danny and I take turns choosing, but you can after Danny does tomorrow!”  
  
Danny nodded as he walked around Jackson and took the apple juice from the fridge, setting the carton on the counter. Then he looked up at the teen, “Can you pour them?”  
  
Jackson stared at the carton for a moment. “... yes. I can.”  
  
“Thanks,” Danny answered.  
  
Jackson picked up the carton of juice, and carefully started pouring. He had just moved on to the second glass when Mike walked into the kitchen. “The kids didn’t wake you did they?”  
  
Jackson jumped at Mike’s voice, spilling juice on the counter, “What? No! I was… already up.” the teen looked down at the spill around the cup, “Sorry, I can… where’s a washcloth? I’ll clean it up.”  
  
Rosie laughed, “Danny spills all the time, that’s why he asked you to, and then you spilled.”  
  
Jackson frowned, feeling himself get upset over _apple juice_ of all things, who the hell even likes apple juice? The teen shrugged, moving the cup and starting to pour again, “It was an accident.”  
  
“No one thinks you spilled it on purpose, Jackson,” Mike said, “finish what you’re doing, I’ll clean it up.”  
  
“Are...are you sure?” Jackson asked, tilting the jug back as he looked at Mike, “I can clean it.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Mike nodded, “it’s just a small spill, I’ve got it.”  
  
Jackson looked like he was about to argue against it, but then focused on pouring juice into the last cup. He handed Rosie one of them, and took one for himself, watching Danny expectantly.  
  
Danny made a slight face at Jackson before taking the last cup, “Thanks,” the boy mumbled.  
  
“Of course,” Jackson nodded, taking a sip of his own juice before coughing, “ _that’s_ what apple juice tastes like?”  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow at the teen, “...yeah?”  
  
“...apples don’t taste like this,” Jackson mumbled.  
  
“Have you never had it before?” Danny asked, “Why are you so surprised?”  
  
“No, I haven’t,” Jackson sighed, taking another drink and making a face, “it’s kinda weird.”  
  
“Well it’s the drink of the day,” Rosie said matter-of-factly, “So...it’s this or water.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “Okay, I’ll have some water after this.”  
  
“I’ll finish your juice if you want,” she offered, grinning.  
  
“No, you won’t,” Mike sighed, “Rosie, that’s too much sugar.”  
  
Jackson nodded in agreement with Mike, while motioning for Rosie and Danny to hand him their cups, so he could pour his juice into it. “You’re right, way too much sugar, you two are tiny, too much sugar is bad for you.”  
  
Danny held out his cup, immediately understanding, “Yes. Unhealthy and um...bad.”  
  
Rosie took longer to catch on before she giggled and handed her cup over as well, “Too much sugar. Yeah.”  
  
Mike turned when Rosie giggled, watching Jackson split the juice between two cups, “What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing.” Jackson answered.  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Mike raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Yup,” Jackson popped the p as he said it, “Just splitting the juice so I can water it down… make it last longer.”  
  
“Splitting it with more juice?”  
  
Jackson looked down with mock surprise, “I really, thought these cups were empty.” He said, setting down his empty cup, “how weird,”  
  
“Yeah! They’re empty!” Rosie beamed, making grabby hands at her cup.  
  
“Must be magic,” Danny shrugged, smiling at his dad.  
  
“...yeah, okay, you have school anyways,” Mike sighed, “Don’t get in any trouble.”  
  
Rosie nodded, grinning, “We won’t! Promise!”  
  
“If they get in trouble, it’s on you,” Mike teased, “Want some water?”  
  
“Yes please,” Jackson mumbled, “sorry for giving them juice after you said no.”  
  
Mike took Jackson’s empty cup and asked, “Ice or no ice?” He rinsed the cup and then started to fill it with water from the fridge, “It’s no big deal, I’m just teasing you. They’d have snuck more juice no matter what.”  
  
“No ice,” Jackson sat down at the counter, “but I still shouldn’t have,”  
  
Mike nodded and continued to fill the cup, “Why not?”  
  
“...because you said not to?”  
  
“But I don’t mind that you did anyways,” Mike hummed, “If it were something serious, I’d tell you.”  
  
“...okay” Jackson frowned.  
  
Mike handed Jackson the cup, “Thank you for apologizing though.”  
  
Jackson looked at Mike, confused, “You’re… thanking me?”  
  
“For apologizing, yeah,” he nodded, “You didn’t need to. I appreciate that you did anyway.”  
  
“Oh…” Jackson nodded, “I guess.”  
  
“You can go eat at the table now, don’t forget your drink,” Mike smiled, “Want toast?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “sure.”  
  
“Jackson,” Rosie called from the other room, “You’re gonna end up with soggy cereal!”  
  
“Shit, nevermind, I guess I’m having cereal,” Jackson said to Mike, before turning, and raising his voice slightly, “One second Rosie!”  
  
“I’ll bring you a slice,” Mike chuckled, “And a heads up, be careful with your volume around her, she can be...jumpy.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
Rosie was focused on her cereal and juice by the time Jackson had reached the table, swinging her legs and humming every so often.  
  
Jackson sat down, stirring his cereal for a moment, before taking a bite. He sighed, content, “I haven’t had cereal in _years_.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t get cereal,” Danny commented.  
  
“We didn’t have it at my house,” Jackson countered, “my neighbor was nice enough to share cereal with me.”  
  
“What kind?” Rosie asked.  
  
“Reeses Puffs, sometimes the chocolate Rice Krispies” Jackson shrugged.  
  
Danny hummed, “Did your neighbor have kids?”  
  
Jackson shook his head, “No, it was mainly for when her nephew visited.”  
  
“Were you friends?” Rosie frowned, “Do you miss him?”  
  
Jackson laughed slightly, “I only met him a couple times.”  
  
“...do you miss your neighbor then?”  
  
Jackson sighed, “Yeah, I do.”  
  
“....we have neighbors!” Rosie smiled, “They probably have cereal.”  
  
Jackson shook his head, laughing, “I’m not going to ask the neighbors for cereal, Rosie.”  
  
“...They...maybe have nephews?”  
  
“I’m… not…” Jackson paused, “you know what Rosie? Maybe.”  
  
Rosie beamed, turning her attention back to her cereal.  
  
Danny looked at Jackson, “You aren’t really going to-”  
  
Jackson shook his head no, “I might, I’m considering it!”  
  
“You’re shaking your head.” Danny stated.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, and tilted his head towards Rosie, who was ignoring the two. “Was I?”  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, “You can tell her no, she won’t burst into tears if you do.”  
  
“Was you what?” she asked, then frowned and corrected herself, “...were you what?”  
  
“Nothing,” Jackson shrugged.  
  
“He’s not going to go hang out with the neighbors, Ro,” Danny rolled his eyes.  
  
Rosie stuck out her tongue in thought before saying, “That’s okay, I don’t like them.”  
  
“Then why’d you suggest it?” Jackson asked.  
  
“Because yesterday you said you missed stuff from home,” the little girl took a sip of her juice, “Maybe having new neighbor friends would help.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “I guess that makes sense.”  
  
“Yeah,” she nodded.  
  
Jackson took another bite of cereal, “that’s very nice of you, Rosie.”  
  
Mike walked into the dining room, looking at Rosie and Danny, “Are you two ready to go?” he asked.  
  
“Can Jackson go with us?” Rosie asked her dad, “Just in the car?”  
  
“He isn’t a dog, Rosie,” Danny frowned.  
  
Mike looked at Jackson, “Do you want to come?”  
  
“I have a choice?” the teen answered.  
  
“Of course you do,” Mike said, “you can stay here if you want.”  
  
Jackson blinked, “oh…” He looked at Rosie and Danny and then turned to Mike, “I’ll stay home I think.”  
  
“Okay,” Mike nodded, “Ray should be up before I get back.”  
  
Jackson nodded, then smiled at the kids, “Bye, have...fun at school.”  
  
Rosie pouted but wrapped him in a hug before running out, presumably to get what she needed for school.  
  
Jackson smiled, returning the hug before she ran off, he turned to Danny, “Later, kid.”  
  
Danny watched him, clearly suspicious before grumbling, “Bye, Jackson.”  
  
Mike smiled, as he led Danny and Rosie to the car, “I’ll be back in about an hour.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson was still sitting at the table, cereal abandoned in favor for the toast Mike had made, when Ray walked out.  
  
“You’re up early,” Ray said, walking straight to the cupboard, “I expected you to sleep in.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I wake up early,”  
  
“I thought gamers liked to sleep in?” Ray asked.  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I got used to getting up early.”  
  
“To sneak out?” Ray started the coffee machine.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “For school.”  
  
“I wasn’t aware you actually went,” Ray teased, “Speaking of, I’m guessing you don’t know your schooling situation for your stay?”  
  
“No?” Jackson shrugged, “I don’t”  
  
Ray dropped a slice of bread into the toaster, “You’re doing online schooling. Your parents expect you to spend the first half of the day training and the second doing schoolwork.”  
  
Jackson groaned at that. “Seriously?”  
  
Ray nodded, “What were you expecting?” the man tilted his head, “To not have any schoolwork?”  
  
Jackson sighed, “maybe,” he shrugged, “it was more of a hope than an expectation.”  
  
Ray sat down across from Jackson, “Well, keep dreaming kid.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “So what will… training look like?”  
  
Ray hummed, “You’ll have a physical warmup, until you get your license, you’ll do simulator work, for these two months you’ll be learning to drive when you would have track time, and once you start racing, you’ll be watching film from your races to see what you need to improve.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “So I’ll do all of _that_ and then do schoolwork too?”  
  
Ray nodded, “We’ll get you set up with it today when Mike gets back.”  
  
Jackson was about to answer, when Mike opened the door, “Drop off was faster than usual today.”  
  
Jackson looked up and waved, “Hey,”  
  
Mike laughed as he walked past Jackson, “Danny used to leave his cereal until it dissolved too.”  
  
Jackson looked down at the bowl, “Fuck, I totally forgot about it.”  
  
“No worries,” Mike grabbed the bowl, “What’s the topic of the day?”  
  
“School,” Jackson grumbled, “I don’t know how you people expect me to do all the school shit and learn to fucking drive.”  
  
“We have faith in you,” Ray stated, “And neither of us have any say in the matter.”  
  
“This fucking sucks,” Jackson said, standing. He stretched out his spine, “I’m not gonna do it.”  
  
Ray shrugged, taking a sip from his mug, “I can’t make you, but your parents are going to know.” He grabs his toast from the toaster and starts to butter it, “Mike will set it all up. We’ll call you down when it’s ready.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “Go ahead and call them, it’s not going to get me out of here any fucking soon.” He picked up his glass of water, took a long sip, and then left the room.  
  
He stomped up the stairs, taking out his phone to play music. That way he wouldn’t have to listen to any more conversations about him. Thinking about last night, he felt sick.  
  
It was weird, in every way, now that he was alone in his room. Hearing Danny last night shouldn’t have done anything to him, he shouldn’t have cared. He _definitely_ shouldn’t feel _jealous._  
But here he was.  
  
Here he laid on his bed in his empty room, unable to think about anything but how Mike and Ray spoke to those kids.  
  
They said they were _proud._  
  
They said they _loved_ them, even without them doing anything. Even if they called them difficult. Even if they needed a lot of attention.  
  
Jackson took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. The teen couldn’t understand why he was so emotional over this, of course their family was perfect. Of course all of them were so well adjusted even with their pasts.  
  
Rosie, who he could only assume came from some sort of abuse, was all smiles these days. She was kind and loud and wanted to help. Even if she’s scared to be a bother, her fathers love her. They take care of her, even adjust their life around her. And here he was, just sand in the gears of their day to day life. Of course Danny didn't like him. They all had to dislike him at this point. The first thing he did when he showed up was make Rosie cry.  
  
Then he let Danny, who was _twelve_ , get under his skin. Jackson could tell Danny was uncomfortable with him, and was mean anyways. Jackson saw a vulnerable child as a target for his unhappiness. Danny was scared of being replaced, of course he was, Jackson had never been in the foster system, but he’d heard stories. Still, though, their dads were proud of him.  
  
Jackson rolled onto his side, wishing he were back at the arcade being cheered on. He didn’t know the people there, or answer when they addressed him, but they were there. They were proud, right? Did they love him? At the very least, they had to have liked him, wouldn’t they?  
  
He didn’t know. He didn’t want to think about it any more, not with the dread in his stomach.  
  
Jackson was about to think that maybe he could get away with not seeing Mike or Ray when Mike yelled his name from the bottom of the stairs. He stayed still, hoping Mike would let him stay in his room and avoid them all.  
  
“Jackson?” Mike called again, “Come down please.”  
  
Jackson sighed, still not moving from his position in bed.  
  
“Take your time, but if we don’t hear from you in the next hour, I’m going to go get you,” Mike sighed, “You’re going to have to do school no matter what.”  
  
Jackson turned so he was lying on his side, not his back, and frowned, “Yeah right,” he said to himself.  
  
“I don’t think you need to go so easy on him you know,” Ray told his partner, “He’s being difficult on purpose.”  
  
“Jackson is in a new state with people he’s barely met,” Mike stated sweetly, too sweetly, Jackson thought to himself, “He can be difficult for as long as he needs.”  
  
Jackson wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to sort out how he was feeling. He was nauseous, and felt like he might cry, and he hated it. The teen glared at the wall he was facing, “I’ll be difficult as long as I want” he mumbled, his voice sounding hollow, even to himself.  
  
“You know we can’t give him free range,” Ray countered, “he’s here to work.”  
  
“I know he is, honey,” Mike answered, “But he’s not starting work until next week, so for now we can give him...some range.”  
  
“You’re giving him more than some,” Ray said to his husband, “we haven’t even talked to him about rules yet, Mike.”  
  
Mike chuckled, “He’s a teenager, Ray, he isn’t going to listen to any rules we give him.” There was a pause, “And I’d honestly like to keep his parents out of this for as long as possible.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes at that, “Like they’d get involved anyways.”  
  
There was laughter that he was pretty sure was Ray. He wouldn’t have a clue if Mike hadn’t exclaimed, “I’m serious, honey, I can’t ignore their emails forever. They’ve sent me a dozen trying to talk about terms.”  
  
“Mike, you can’t ignore their emails.”  
  
“Love, I don’t know how they talk to you on the phone, but they are quite possibly the most infuriating people I’d have to deal with,” Mike sounded a mix of tired and joking, “Why didn’t you send them to the sponsor?”  
  
Ray chuckled, “He isn’t living in the training center, so it wouldn’t make sense to.”  
  
“So you tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this instead of working on schoolwork


	12. Chapter 12

An hour passed, and true to his word, Mike was knocking on Jackson’s door, “Jackson, you can’t hide in your room all day.”  
  
Jackson shook his head, sitting up, “Give me a few more minutes,”  
  
There was silence that Jackson took as acceptance, but then Mike said, “No, I’m coming in. If you’re not decent, say something now.”  
  
Jackson sighed, rolling his eyes, “I’m still dressed.”  
  
Mike opened the door and frowned, “Jackson. You need to come downstairs so we can talk about your schooling.”  
  
“What if I don’t?” Jackson asked, not looking at Mike, “Then what?”  
  
Mike rolled his eyes and sighed, walking up to Jackson and sitting at his desk, “Then we’ll talk right here.”  
  
Jackson crossed his arms, “I don’t want to,” he knew he sounded petulant, like a toddler, but it felt good to say.  
  
“That’s really unfortunate,” Mike said, not a hint of pity in his voice, “Because you don’t get a choice.” He looked down at Jackson, “Jackson, if you don’t attend school, you do know there will be prison time as a result, don’t you?”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “I haven’t gotten in trouble for truancy yet.”  
  
“I’ve already agreed with Ray that we’ll report it if you don’t do your classwork,” Mike stated, “I don’t want to, but I recognize that with you it’s necessary to.”  
  
Jackson sighed, annoyed, “Fine, what do I have to do?”  
  
Mike smiled slightly, “Well, you’ll have eight classes. Four each day, with a day before and after to turn in any work. To my understanding, you’ll have readings and things to watch in order to learn.” The man stood, “Between you and me, I think I can get you out of PE because of your training, but I won’t do anything you don’t ask me to.”  
  
Jackson fell back onto his bed, “This _sucks_. I haven’t even started and I know it sucks. Just fucking report me to the police now.”  
  
Mike’s smile fell, like he wasn’t sure what to say, “Can you just...try first? I don’t want to endanger you.”  
  
Jackson groaned, “... I’ll think about it, can I have my room back now?”  
  
“Thank you Jackson,” Mike’s smile returned, “I’m proud of you for listening. I know you don’t want to be here, but Ray and I really are trying to make this as easy as possible.” The man then turned and left the room, quietly closing the door.  
  
Jackson felt a tightness in his throat, like he couldn’t breathe. He sat up, eyes burning slightly, “Whatever,” he said, looking at the desk chair Mike had occupied.  
  
“I told him and he said he’ll think about it. See? Things are going to be _fine_ ,” Mike said at the bottom of the staircase, but Jackson couldn’t catch anything after that.  
  
Jackson stood, suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. He said he’d try, so he needed to. He opened the door to his room, slowly. He took a deep breath before stepping into the hall, already wanting to turn back to his room. “Can you…” he started, voice soft and slightly shaky, “Mike can you help me get started with it?”  
  
Mike didn’t answer, instead he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at Jackson, looking more than a little concerned, “Sorry, did you need something? I was in my office.”  
  
“I-” Jackson paused, debating turning around, “School. Can you… help me get started?”  
  
“Oh, of course,” the man nodded, starting up the stairs, “Also, I already emailed the school about your training taking the place of physical education. I thought it would be easier for you to not worry about all eight. I should have an answer by tomorrow.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “Okay.”  
  
Mike met him outside the door to his room, “Lead the way, kid.”  
  
Jackson walked over to where his laptop was sitting on the desk, “Here we are,” he said, sarcastically.  
  
“Thanks,” Mike answered genuinely, sitting in the chair he previously occupied, “Do you need to log in to your laptop? I can turn around.”  
  
Jackson nodded, grateful for that at least, before taking the computer and plugging in his password. “I guess now, here we are.”  
  
Mike let him enter his password before he turned back to the screen, “Do you use chrome? Or…”  
  
“Chrome, yeah.”  
  
“Okay,” Mike nodded, opening chrome and typing in a website address, “Your login is just your name, and your passcode is your school id.” He entered the information and waited for the page to load, then gestured to various parts of the page, “This is where your assignments are going to be listed, from the ones due soonest to furthest. If you click this tab, it should have all of the readings and videos. I’m still not completely sure how you’d contact teachers if you need to, but I’m figuring it out.”  
  
Jackson nodded along as Mike explained it all, “Okay, so I just have to do… the assignments listed?” he asked, once Mike was done.  
  
“Pretty much,” Mike smiled, turning to face the teen, “I tried to find what program would be the least stressful. I’m pretty sure that you could _theoretically_ do your whole semester’s assignments as soon as you’re officially enrolled.”  
  
“When is that?”  
  
Mike stood, “Should be the start of next week.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “So I can’t even start yet? I just want to get it over with.”  
  
“Sorry, Jackson,” Mike sighed.  
  
“Whatever,” Jackson sighed, “I’ll just do it next week.”  
  
“Don’t stress yourself out over it,” Mike hummed, “You have plenty of time.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “okay.”  
  
“Want to come down and eat some lunch?” Mike offered, already starting toward the door.  
  
Jackson shrugged, “No, I’m okay.”  
  
“Okay,” Mike nodded and left the room.  
  
Jackson stared at the computer screen until he heard another door, he assumed Mike's office, close. He closed his laptop a little more aggressively than he meant to, “I fucking hate this.”  
  
_Mike was proud for him listening, but not him doing his shitty school stuff?_  
  
Jackson groaned, wondering why he even cared about the empty words Mike said to him to keep him obedient. It was _pathetic_ , the way he vied for affirmation like he was a toddler. Mike didn’t know him. He didn’t know Mike. Why the fuck did he even care what Mike thought of him? He was so desperate. It was disgusting. His parents would be so upset. He leaned forward, face in the palms of his hands. His parents were probably already upset. Furious, even. Jackson was always disappointing them one way or another, this work trip was just disappointment after disappointment. The teen sighed,running a hand through his hair.  
  
“That’s the best part of being here,” Jackson grumbled, “I don’t get to see them seeing me for what I am. A shitty, weak teenager who can’t do anything right.” Jackson stood, looking around, “So I’m not going to have anything to do all week,” he said to himself, “I guess I could see if this shithole has anything fun to do.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one depends on me having a consistent update schedule bc I think this makes 3 weeks in a row that I've been late.  
> Maybe I'll update early sometime. Keep you on your toes

Jackson grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, carefully walking out the door and down the stairs. He was as quiet as possible, hoping both the men that were still home weren’t near the living room. He glanced to the living room briefly, but upon not seeing anyone, he unlocked the front door.  
  
“Where are you off to?” Ray asked from the couch, and Jackson cursed himself for not checking more thoroughly.  
  
“Out,” Jackson attempted to stay casual, “Fresh air or whatever.”  
  
“Where are you going out?” Ray asked.  
  
Jackson let go of the door knob, shrugging, “Just...outside.”  
  
“I’ll go with you,” Ray stood.  
  
“You don’t need to, man,” Jackson frowned, “It’s fine.”  
  
Ray shrugged, “Well I’m going to, I already had you run off once didn’t I? Not looking for a repeat.”  
  
“You found me just fine,” the teen countered, “What if I promise not to run off?”  
  
“You told me you wouldn’t last time too”  
  
“...I didn’t promise though,” Jackson offered lamely.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, “and I’m supposed to believe a _promise_ will keep you here?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s the plan.”  
  
“I’m still going to go with you.”  
  
“...then I’m not going to promise not to run off.”  
  
“I didn’t believe your promise anyways.”  
  
Jackson stared at him, unsure of what to respond with. He settled with, “That’s rude.”  
  
Ray shrugged, “Well I’m not sorry, you’re the runner. Now you can hang out with me, or go with Mike when he leaves in,” Ray checked his watch, “fifteen minutes.”  
  
Jackson looked down at the door knob, then at Ray, “...How would you stop me?”  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow, “I might report you as a runaway and let the police take care of it,” he shrugged, “or do nothing, I’m almost interested to see how far you’d get.”  
  
“You and Mike sure are bootlickers,” Jackson stated.  
  
Ray shrugged, “There’s pretty much only one thing we can have as a punishment, you wouldn’t listen to us with anything else. So it’s that or yelling and we can’t do that while Rosie is home, so...it’s pretty much our only bargaining chip.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, I bet you’re real tight with law enforcement.”  
  
“They hate Mike, actually,” Ray hummed, “You’d think police would like lawyers, but Mike doesn’t cooperate with their....opinions.”  
  
“Are you talking about me?” Mike asked, entering the hall from his office. The man noticed the teen at the door immediately and said, “Oh, want to go out?”  
  
Jackson hesitated before nodding, “Yeah. I need to get out of this house for at least a few hours.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll drive. Let me grab my keys.”  
  
Jackson looked at Mike for a moment, “...okay.”  
  
Mike walked to his husband and kissed his cheek, humming, “Be back soon.” Then he returned to the hall and grabbed his car keys from the bowl by the door. He looked at Jackson, opening the door, “Have everything?”  
  
Jackson looked down at his empty hands, “I… guess.”  
  
“Cool,” Mike nodded and walked out to the driveway, unlocking a minivan and getting in the driver’s side.  
  
“Yeah,” Jackson said before getting in on the passenger side.  
  
Mike started the car, as they were waiting for the engine to warm, he asked, “So, what’d you do today?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I tried to start on school, that’s about it.”  
  
“Thanks for cooperating with that,” Mike glanced at the rearview mirror as he started to pull out of the driveway, “I’m sure you don’t want to, but you did a good job with the whole...effort thing.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “Yeah whatever.”  
  
“No, kid, I’m serious,” Mike hummed, starting the drive, “I’m proud of you for it. I know I wouldn’t’ve given that the time of day when I was your age.”  
  
Jackson nodded, not sure what to say, “Well I guess we’ll see next week… about the… effort thing.”  
  
Mike nodded, “Guess so.”  
  
Jackson sighed, bouncing his leg, “I guess you’re welcome? For… cooperating?”  
  
Mike smiled, but kept his eyes on the road, “Don’t get thanked much?”  
  
Jackson shook his head, “Guess not.”  
  
“I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable,” Mike hummed, “I picked it up when we brought Danny home, so it’s a bit of a habit.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “No, I don’t care.”  
  
“Alright, well if it ever does you can let me know.” Mike slowed at a light, “Same with the...saying I’m proud of you for smaller things. I am, but I know it can be overwhelming or uncomfortable.”  
  
“I don’t mind it,” Jackson said a little too quickly, looking away from Mike, “it doesn’t bother me.”  
  
“Okay,” Mike’s smile grew slightly, joking, “You know, you’re better at communicating than a ten or twelve year old.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes at that, “Yeah I’d hope so.”  
  
“I was prepared for you to not speak at all actually,” Mike admitted, “expected the silent treatment for at least a week.”  
  
“Don’t be giving me ideas now,” Jackson said, “I can still do that… or run away again.”  
  
“I was _prepared_ for it, it wouldn’t do much,” Mike hummed, “Besides upsetting the kids. As for running away, I think we’d find you within the hour. The neighborhood knows us, if I tell ‘em we have a runaway, they’d understand.”  
  
Jackson frowned, crossing his arms, “I’ll figure something out then. An act of rebellion you aren’t prepared for.”  
  
“I don’t doubt it, just try not to upset Rosie or Danny with it.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever, I won’t make your kids cry again.”  
Mike sighed, “I know you don’t want to be here, but I am serious about not upsetting them.” He focused on the road, “They’ve had enough trouble in their lives already.”  
  
“I was serious when I said I wouldn’t” Jackson got slightly defensive, “the point is to make _your_ life harder, not your kids’”  
v Mike nodded, relaxing slightly, “Good.”  
  
Jackson huffed, “I’m not that much of an ass.”  
  
“We need to be extra careful,” Mike stated, “Nothing against you.”  
  
The teen rolled his eyes, “I’m just saying.”  
  
“We’ve had sitters that…” Mike tightened his grip on the wheel, “We’ve had problems in the past with teenagers being around them.”  
  
“So you decided to have one move in?”  
  
Mike frowned, “I like to give chances. If we notice any poor behavior towards them Ray will have you moved to housing in the training center like the other out of state racers that train here use.”  
  
“That was an option?” Jackson asked, turning in his seat, “You guys actually chose to deal with me?”  
  
“Of course we chose to have you with us,” Mike chuckled, “Those dorms wouldn’t’ve suited you one bit. Not to mention how their food sucks.”  
  
“I’m going to go out on a limb and say I’ve probably had worse.”  
  
“Maybe, but that paired with sharing a room and having showers that you have to share seemed like a deal breaker,” Mike turned the wheel, “You’re fifteen, neither of us wanted to expose you to any dangers.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “Because you care so much,” he mumbled.  
  
“Yeah, we do care,” Mike nodded, then glanced at Jackson, “Rosie used to be real quiet, I’m still used to that. She still is sometimes, actually, believe it or not.” They turned into a large parking lot, “Speaking of Rosie, here we are.”  
  
“Oh that's where we were going,” Jackson said to himself.  
  
“Yeah? Where’d you think I was taking you?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Jackson shrugged, “I didn’t feel like asking.”  
  
“...You...were just going to go wherever I was driving?”  
  
“I guess so,” Jackson shrugged, “why would I ask?”  
  
Mike frowned, “Because you deserve to know? Since you are traveling with me?”  
  
Jackson looked at Mike, “So?”  
  
“So what if I was taking you somewhere dangerous or something?”  
  
“...You didn’t though” was all Jackson said.  
  
Mike furrows his brows, “No, but I easily could’ve.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes,”But you _didn’t_. Besides, it’s not a big deal?”  
  
“You…potentially getting seriously hurt...isn’t a big deal?”  
  
“Not really?”  
  
Mike looked more than a little frustrated, and Jackson was pretty sure this was the most upset he’d seen the man. However, his tone was calm as he said, “You matter. If something upsets you, it’s a big deal. Even if it doesn’t feel like it should be.”  
  
Jackson felt slightly nervous at how calm Mike sounded, even though he looked upset, he couldn’t think of anything to do but agree, “okay… sorry?”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Mike stated, slowing down the car as they reached the front of the school.  
  
Rosie opened the door, crawling in and dropping her backpack while her older brother followed.  
  
“Oh! Jackson is here!” Rosie cheered, buckling herself in, “Hi Jackson! Why are you here?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I wanted to get out of the house for a little bit,” he turned to look at the kids, “so I came with Mike.”  
  
“Oh, I was going to guess that you tried to run away again and Mike caught you,” Danny teased.  
  
Rosie immediately frowned, “Were you really?”  
  
Mike sighed, smiling slightly, thought he still seemed tense, “No, Rosie, I just thought I’d like some company.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes at Danny’s comment, “You run one time.” he said, under his breath.  
  
“What was that?” Mike asked, though Jackson was _sure_ the man had heard him.  
  
Jackson was silent for a moment, “Nothing”  
  
“Can we get food on the way home?” Rosie asked, then fidgeted, “If that’s okay.”  
  
“Good job asking, Ro,” Danny whispered, smiling at his sister.  
  
“Jackson, would you be okay with that?” Mike asked, “If you three can agree on something, then sure.”  
  
Jackson blinked twice, “Why would I care?” he asked.  
  
“He’s just checking,” Danny frowned.  
  
“Is...that a yes?” Rosie tilted her head.  
  
“...Yeah?” Jackson said, uncomfortable with the attention on him.  
  
“I want,” Rosie stuck her tongue out as she thought, “hm...Jackson what do you want?”  
  
“I… don’t care,” Jackson frowned, “why don’t you and Danny choose?”  
  
“Cause it’s your first day!”  
  
“He said he doesn’t care, Ro.”  
  
“Yeah but I used to say that I didn’t want anything either but I did,” Rosie defended.  
  
“That’s different,” Danny said, but didn’t elaborate.  
  
Rosie pouted, but didn’t respond. Mike glanced in the rearview at them before whispering to Jackson, “You’re going to make the decision, sorry, kid.”  
  
Jackson panicked for a moment, “uhh… how about you guys come up with a couple and I choose from those?”  
  
Rosie shook her head, “It’s gotta be what you want!”  
  
“I can’t think of anything,” the teen responded.  
  
“You gotta though!” Rosie whined.  
  
Jackson frowned before asking, more than saying, “McDonald’s?”  
  
Danny groaned, “I _guess_.”  
  
“Well what do you want, Danny?” Jackson asked, “I’ve already said that I’m open to suggestions”  
  
“Danny,” Rosie huffed, “It’s _Jackson’s_ choice! Not yours!”  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, “McDonald’s is fine.”  
  
Mike nodded, “McDonald’s it is then”  
  
“Good job Jackson!” Rosie beamed, “You did it!”  
  
Jackson made a face before nodding, “...yeah I guess.”  
  
“Yeah!” Rosie nodded excitedly, “I’m proud of you!”  
  
The car was silent for a few moments, Jackson unsure what to say, before Danny spoke up, filling the silence, “Can we turn on some music?”  
  
“Sure, what station?” Mike nodded and turned on the radio, lowering the volume to hear his son.  
  
Danny tilted his head, listening to the song playing, “This one is fine”  
  
“Okay,” Mike returned his hand to the wheel, “Y’all know what you’re ordering?”  
  
“Chicken Nuggets! Kids Meal!” Rosie chanted, “Apple juice! Gogurt!”  
  
Danny nodded in agreement with his sister before adding, “but I want chocolate milk”  
  
“And you, Jackson?” Mike chuckled, joking, “Same as them?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “... sure?”  
  
“Seriously?” Mike asked, “That’s not a lot of food, you know.”  
  
Jackson looked at Mike, raising an eyebrow, “I had breakfast today,”  
  
“You didn’t eat lunch,” Mike countered, “You didn’t even finish your cereal.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “...okay, let me think”  
  
“Take your time.”  
  
Danny sighed, “not too much time though, I’m hungry”  
  
“He can take time!” Rosie argued.  
  
“No, no, uh,” Jackson started, “Yeah, I’ve thought of something.” He had not.  
  
Mike nodded, “Alright then,”  
  
“What are you getting?” Rosie asked.  
  
“Uh, I’m getting…” Jackson paused for a while, “A...wrap?”  
  
Danny made a face, “Really? That’s what you want?”  
  
“Don’t be mean!” Rosie said to her brother.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I want,” Jackson nodded.  
  
“Fries or a drink?” Mike asked.  
  
Jackson paused, “...Water”  
  
“And fries?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “No thanks”  
  
Mike smiled, “We can share some.”  
  
Jackson nodded, even though he had no intent of actually eating any fries, “Okay, cool.”  
  
“Can you text Ray and ask what he wants, my phone is in the cup holder.”  
  
Jackson glanced at the phone, and then at Mike, “You’re going to let me send the text?”  
  
Mike nodded, “Yeah, should I not?”  
  
“No! No I can I just…” Jackson shrugged, “I offered to for Ray while he was driving and he said no, and my parents never let me.”  
  
“Ray’s an irresponsible driver.” Mike smiled, “I trust you to use my phone.”  
  
“Okay,” Jackson nodded, picking up the phone.  
  
“I really don’t know how he got to be a professional racer,” Mike mumbled, “He doesn’t follow rules of the road.”  
  
Jackson laughed softly, “Isn’t speeding like… the entire point?”  
  
“...Maybe.”  
  
“Dad lets _me_ send texts for him while he’s driving,” Danny spoke up from the backseat.  
  
“He doesn’t let me!” Rosie sang, “Says I spell bad!”  
  
“Danny, he does?” Mike asked, “He doesn’t let me.”  
  
Danny nodded, “Says he doesn’t wanna be a bad influence, and I’m gonna be driving soon”  
  
“Not that soon,” Rosie said, “still like…” she paused “four years!”  
  
“Good job!” Mike beamed, “That’s right, Rosie! And Danny, he’s probably right about that. Jackson is used to driving though.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I actually walk most places,”  
  
“Do you use your phone during online races?”  
  
“No? I’m...in the zone.”  
  
“So there’s no reason to expect you to text while driving,” Mike concluded.  
  
Jackson nodded, “I guess that makes sense.”


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth. Dinner had ended an hour ago and he still had a bad taste in his mouth. Maybe it was the food, or maybe it was the way Danny had seemed so sullen and angry. Angrier than he’d ever seen a twelve year old be. He took a swig of mouthwash, but it didn’t do anything to help the discomfort. He sighed, turning away from the sink and mirror. Why would he care what Danny thought of him, or how he felt? They didn’t know each other, the kid was a fucking stranger. Beyond that, he was a _child_ , Jackson shouldn’t care about what someone so young thinks of him. The teen walked back to his room, and glanced at the duffel bag he had yet to unpack, before sitting on the bed looking out the window.  
  
“That’s the one thing I like about here,” Jackson said to himself, “it actually gets quiet outside.”  
  
“Jackson?” Rosie asked from outside his door, no knocking, no yelling, just her soft voice.  
  
Jackson glanced back at the door, “Yeah?” he asked.  
  
“It’s gonna be quiet time,” she answered, like that meant anything to him.  
  
Jackson looked at her blankly, “okay?”  
  
The small girl walks into his room and crawls onto his bed, just sitting against the wall completely silently. She watched him from her seat, bringing her knees up against her chest as if to shrink.  
  
Jackson watched her for a few minutes, and when he decided that she wasn’t going to go anywhere, or explain herself, he sighed, “I guess I should unpack,” he said to himself.  
  
Rosie tilted her head while she watched the teen unzip the duffel bag. Once it was completely opened, she crawled to the edge of the bed to look in, before looking up at Jackson curiously. Jackson looked back at her, like an impromptu staring contest, before asking her, “What?”  
  
The child looked back down at the bag, then sat down where she was. Jackson shook his head, starting to unpack and sort his clothes on the floor next to him. She analyzed his every movement, her eyes lingering on each new article of clothing on the ground. Once the bag was emptied, Jackson stood, looking at the dresser, and silently counting the drawers, and the piles.  
  
She turned her attention to the dresser as well, then back to the clothes and then nodded. Rosie moved back against the wall. Jackson watched her go to the wall, before starting to move his clothes from the floor to the dresser. It only took about two minutes before everything was sorted. When he was done, the girl frowned, looking back to the duffel bag.  
  
Jackson ignored the frown, and opted to sit next to the girl on the floor, “So this is a thing?” he asked her, unsure why he expected a response. She was silent, and Jackson sighed. Rosie yawned, then stretched across the bed horizontally. Jackson frowned, as he watched her, before pulling out his phone. Rosie leaned over his shoulder, watching his screen.Jackson, who was planning on bitching to Tia about whatever this was, scrolled through his apps, before settling on a mindless game.  
Rosie relaxed slightly, smiling as she watched the game. Jackson was fully immersed in the game when Rosie sat up. After half an hour, she slid off the bed and wandered out of the room quietly. Jackson stood, “What the fuck was that?” he asked himself, quietly. After a few seconds, her door across the hall closed. He turned towards the window, gently closing his door.  
  
He looked down at his phone, still in his hand, and considered texting Tia, but wasn’t sure what to say. The teen opted not to bother her with the weird, yet harmless, half hour, and sat back down on his bed.  
  
“Rosie?” Mike called from downstairs, making Jackson jump, “Ro, where’d you go off to?”  
  
After a few moments of silence, Jackson stood, he wasn’t sure why, to tell them she was in her room, he guessed. He stepped out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs, “I think she went back into her room?”  
  
Mike walked to the bottom of her stairs, “Back into her room? Where was she?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “She came into my room for a minute,” he said, as if it had been for a short conversation or something.  
  
“Oh.” Mike blinked, then asked, “She went and talked with you for a bit? Any clue where she was before that?”  
  
Jackson shook his head, “No.”  
  
“Usually she checks in with me after…” Mike sighed, starting up the stairs, “What’d you talk about?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “Nothing really, I unpacked my stuff and she just… was hanging out for a few minutes.”  
  
“So she didn’t talk?”  
  
“No,” Jackson shook his head, “is that like… a thing?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mike nodded, “How long was she in there, do you know?”  
  
“Like… 30 minutes?” Jackson tilted his head slightly, “I don’t know.”  
  
Mike smiled slightly, “Quiet time.”  
  
“Yeah she… said that.”  
  
“I’m surprised she spent it with you,” Mike hummed.  
  
Jackson nodded, “Yeah I… still don’t exactly know what that was.”  
  
“Oh shit, yeah,” Mike chuckled, “I forgot that it’s not a… _traditional_ thing.” He stopped in front of Jackson, “Her old house was very loud. Quiet time is...to help her adjust to new places and people.”  
  
“...okay,” Jackson said after a moment, “uhh I’m going to go… back into my room now?”  
  
“Sure,” Mike nodded, “I’ll be with Rosie if you need me.”  
  
Jackson nodded, hesitantly, “cool.”  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yeah?” Jackson answered, “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“You just don’t look like you’re holding up too good,” Mike shrugged.  
  
Jackson nodded, “I’m okay,” he felt like he might be sick.  
  
“Okay, cool,” Mike smiled, “You can go back to your room, have...fun? Stay safe? I don’t know.”  
  
“...thanks” was all Jackson said.  
  
“Of course, kid, you deserve a break,” Mike chuckled, “You’ve had a long day.”  
  
Jackson nodded, before walking back into his room.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Jackson woke up to Rosie and Danny arguing loudly over what sounded like cereal. The teen walked down the stairs to see the two children by the fridge with Ray standing over them.

“Danny, mind your volume,” Ray had requested over his mug of coffee, “You too Rosie. What’s the problem.” He glanced up at Jackson apologetically.

“Danny’s trying to finish all the Reeses Puffs but I want some too,” Rosie pouted.

“How about you split it in half and if you finish and are still hungry, you can get another kind,” Ray offered, “I’ll add it to the grocery list.”

Danny nodded, “Okay,” he said, setting the cereal box on the counter.

“Thank you,” Ray smiled, grabbing the cereal and two bowls, “Sorry we woke you, Jackson, want anything?”

Jackson shrugged, stifling a yawn, “I’m not really hungry,” he noticed Rosie looked a little upset, “and I would’ve woken up soon anyways.”

Rosie didn’t react to his addition, instead she mumbled, “...your shirt.”

Jackson looked down at it, and then at Rosie, “What?”

“You came home in that.”

Ray blinked, turning his attention away from the bowl to look at Jackson. He tilted his head, frowning slightly, “Weren’t you wearing that yesterday too?”

Jackson looked down, “I guess”

“Did you sleep in it?” Ray focused back on the bowls, now filling them with milk.

Jackson felt self conscious at that, like it was an accusation, “Yeah?”

“...So...three straight days you’ve worn that?” Ray clarified.

Jackson nodded, but didn’t say anything.

Danny took his bowl and grabbed a spoon, grumbling, “Gross.”

“That’s so long!” Rosie declared, taking her bowl from her father.

“Danny, Rosie, can you go eat in the living room?” Ray asked, “I need to talk to Jackson for a second.” The kids both nodded, obeying their father’s request.

“It’s not a big deal,” Jackson defended before Ray had the chance to speak.

“It can’t be healthy, though,” Ray countered.

“It’s just a shirt.”

“What about your pants?” Ray asked.

Jackson frowned, “I don’t see why you _care_.” he shrugged, “It’s my clothes.”

Ray sighed, “It isn’t healthy though. And your health is important.”

Jackson shrugged, “It’s fine.”

“It isn’t, today, I need you to take a shower and change into new clothes,” Ray ordered, “Okay?”

Jackson wanted to argue, but instead nodded, “Okay”

“Thank you,” the man smiled, “What was your decision on breakfast again?”

“I’m not hungry,” Jackson repeated.

“Oh, alright, want a drink?”

The teen shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

“Not even water?”

“No thank you.”

Ray nodded, “What’re you gonna do today?”

Jackson shrugged, “It’s not like I can _go_ anywhere, so I’d say school but I can’t start that yet.”

“Do you _want_ to go somewhere?” Ray asked.

“You said something about there possibly being an arcade,” Jackson mumbled, shrugging.

“If you can find one nearby, after the kids are dropped off we can go to an arcade,” Ray smiled, “How’s that sound?”

Jackson nodded, hesitantly, “okay,”

Ray smiled, “You have to shower and change your clothes first though.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go shower,”

“Mike left for the office already, can I trust you to stay here while I take the kids to school?”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I won’t go anywhere.”

“Alright,” he took a long sip from his mug before walking to the living room. Both children sat on the couch, watching cartoons while they ate their cereal.

“Is Jackson in trouble?” Danny asked, immediately

Ray hummed, “Not at all, I just wanted to talk with him.”

Danny sounded skeptical, “Are you sure?”

“Do you think he _should_ be in trouble?” Ray asked.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Danny shrugged.

“Mind telling me why?”

Danny didn’t say anything for a moment, “I don’t know… cause it's gross to not shower?”

Ray seemed to consider this, then shook his head, “Sometimes it’s hard to shower or change clothes, he isn’t getting punished for that.”

Jackson sat awkwardly in the kitchen, before standing and walking into the family room on his way towards the stairs. Rosie grinned as she saw him, “Hi Jackson!”

“Hi Rosie?” Jackson stopped his journey, fidgeting slightly.

Rosie shrugged, “Just wanted to say hi, because Danny and I are gonna leave in…” she looked at the clock, “soon.”

“Oh, soon?” Jackson nodded, “Have fun at school then.”

“Have fun here!” Rosie smiled.

“You have fun too, Danny,” Jackson nodded.

Danny nodded, but didn’t say anything to the teen. Jackson shrugged at that, and continued on to go upstairs.

“Wow, nothing for me?” Ray joked.

Jackson turned, “I’m going to see you again in like an hour so…” he paused, “Nope.”

“Wow, cruel,” Ray chuckled, “Have a good shower.”

Jackson nodded, “Yeah I’ll try not to drown myself or anything.”

Rosie frowned, settling her bowl on the table before she stood and pouted, “No drowning!”

Jackson was slightly shocked by this, “Okay, Rosie… no drowning.”

“Promise?” She asked quietly, “Promise no drowning?”

“I…” Jackson sat on the bottom stair, “yeah, I promise.”

Rosie walked up to him and placed her hands firmly on his cheeks. She looked both determined and a little upset, “No one gets to drown.”

Jackson nodded, solemnly, “Okay.”

“Good.” she nodded, dropping her hands and returning to her bowl, bringing it to him and holding it out, “Drink your milk. For your bones.”

“I’ll get my own milk in a little bit,” Jackson shook his head, “your bones need it too”

Rosie puffed out her cheeks, but brought her bowl back to her, “Okay. I have school now.”

Jackson nodded, “Bye Rosie,”

She tilted her bowl to drink the milk as she walked back to the couch.

Jackson stood, finally walking up the stairs. “Bye Danny, by Ray,”

“Bye, Jack,” Ray called up to him, but Danny didn’t answer.

Jackson sighed as he stepped into his room, “now I have to figure out what clothes to wear,”


	16. Chapter 16

Jackson was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water, when Ray came back home. He looked up, “Hey, I… found the cups.”

“Were they hard to find?” Ray asked, stretching, “how was your shower?”

Jackson shrugged, “It was okay.”

“Any reason you wore the same thing for three days?”

Jackson shrugged, “I didn’t bring very many things, trying to make ‘em last.”

“...how much did you bring?” Ray asked.

Jackson looked up, mentally counting, “uhh two pairs of pants, ten shirts, a couple of sets of pajamas, and like two weeks worth of socks and underwear?”

“Wear clothes like you usually would,” Ray said, “this weekend we can go to the mall.”

Jackson frowned, “It’s okay, you don’t need to.”

“Well, we’re going to anyway.”

"Really, Ray," Jackson tried to argue, "I'm fine"

"Your birthday's next month right?" Ray asked, "consider this an… early birthday present"

Jackson frowned, "You're not going to drop, this are you?"

“You need more clothes, so…” Ray shook his head, “Nope.”

"... what if I refuse to go?"

“I’ll bring Rosie and Danny and _they’ll_ choose what I get you.” Ray chuckled, “I have your measurements already. Your parents told me, so that getting you fitted for gear won’t take as long.”

Jackson sighed, "okay, fine. Does it have to be this weekend though?"

“Have something on your schedule already?”

"No, I just…" Jackson trailed off, not having a good reason to put it off.

“We can do it next weekend if you’d prefer. You have enough clothes that we can put it off for a bit,” Ray smiled, “So...did you find an arcade?”

Jackson nodded, "it looks like there's one right next to Rosie and Danny's school?"

“If I drive to the school, would you know where to go from there?” Ray asked.

Jackson shrugged, "Probably,"

“Cool, did you have breakfast already?” the man spun his keys around his finger.  
Jackson nodded, even though he hadn't, "Yeah,"

He chuckled, “Drink any milk?”

"No, I… don't like milk"

“Oh alright,” Ray nodded, walking to the kitchen and returning with an apple, “Rosie didn’t either when she first joined us, turned out she was lactose intolerant and her...last parents made her drink normal milk.”

Jackson nodded, unsure what to say, "Yeah I… had apple juice for the first time yesterday. Drinks are _weird_ "

“Never had apple juice growing up?” Ray opened the front door, holding it open for Jackson, “Your parents health nuts or something?”

"Or something," Jackson shrugged.

“I don’t like them very much,” Ray stated, taking a bite of his apple.

"Yeah well," Jackson took a drink of water, "they are _my_ parents, and I'm not very likeable"

“I think you’re likeable,” Ray hummed, “So do the kids and Mike and it seemed Mia and Tia would too.”

Jackson was silent for a few moments, "I… I guess"

“Who told you you aren’t?” Ray asked, unlocking the car.

"I got it a lot growing up," was all Jackson said, but he didn't elaborate. 

“Kids are cruel to each other,” Ray nodded.

Jackson didn't know what to say to that. _No actually, it was my parents that said that?_ Instead he said nothing, nodding in agreement.

“Is it weird not...going to school?” Ray asked.

Jackson shrugged, "it's not like I went much anyways, so… no, not really."

“I forgot about that,” Ray laughed, “How’d your parents never get flagged?”

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Like… CPS?"

“No, I…” Ray looked at Jackson, “I meant the school district flagging them for you missing school. Usually parents get served papers.” He frowned slightly, “Did you...have you been visited by CPS?”

"The school called them about absences sometimes, but most of my teachers didn't notice," Jackson pointedly avoided Ray's question.

“Only called them?” Ray blinked, noticing Jackson’s avoidance.

Jackson shrugged again, "Yeah I don't know, the school had bigger problems"

“How many days did you miss? Like...in any month,” Ray asked.

"Full days?" Jackson hummed, "only like one a month, I'd usually skip one or two classes if I wasn't going."

“Okay, how many _classes_ did you miss in a week?”

"I'd miss…" Jackson paused, thinking, "four or five"

“That’s a _lot_.”

"My English teacher never took attendance, neither did my gym teacher"

Ray nodded, “What’d you do about homework and tests?”

Jackson looked at Ray, "I wouldn't do it,"

“Your grades weren’t too bad from what your parents showed me though?” Ray said.

"I mean I did them _sometimes_ ," Jackson said, "and I know about quizlet."

“Jackson, you know I’m old, right?”

"People post homework answers online," Jackson rolled his eyes, "it's not hard to find"

“I’ll keep that in mind next time Ro or Danny need homework help,” Ray grinned.

Jackson stifled a laugh, "but yeah I got by but I didn't try."

“I’m sure you didn’t need to,” the man said, “You’re smart as hell.”

Jackson looked at Ray, silently trying to process what Ray had said, "What?"

“I said you’re smart,” Ray repeated.

There was another silence after Ray spoke, "...oh" Jackson said, finally. 

“Smarter than most grown racers, actually,” Ray hummed.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

“You have a good head on your shoulders. You’re quick witted and a hell of a problem solver,” Ray shrugged, “You use your head when you race, and that’s not too usual.”

"Oh," Jackson nodded, "I guess."  
“I’ve seen your online races,” Ray commented, “You’re damn good at what you do, and that’s really impressive.”

Jackson shrugged, "I mean it's what I _do_. I fucking hope I'm good at it."

“Good at it might be a bit of an understatement,” Ray chuckled, “When I was told I was training someone who’s a game racer, I was ready to up an’ quit. I sat through a couple of your games and I was won over.”

Jackson grinned, a little smug, "I've been told that before… the being good thing, not the trainer thing."

“Yeah? You already knew you were a badass on the track?”

Jackson shrugged, "I don't know about the track but I did know I'm a badass when I get my hands on a controller."

“The digital track then,” Ray corrected himself.

Jackson nodded, "Then yes, I did"

“You know, for someone who didn’t understand being called smart, you sure are full of yourself, kid,” Ray joked.

"I'm not full of myself!" Jackson defended, "I just… know what I'm good at. And it's gaming"

“Better than good at it,” Ray corrected, “And there’s nothing wrong with being full of yourself.”

"I think there is," the teen mumbled.

“Why would you think that?”

"Because it's always used negatively! No one says you're full of yourself in a good way."

Ray shook his head, “I think it’s good to be full of yourself. Means you know what you’re capable of.”

Jackson nodded, "I see why you don't like my parents."

“Cause they’re annoying as hell and generally I think they’re pretty shitty?” Ray answered.

"I was actually going to say that you disagree on a lot of things."

“That too.”

"You think they're shitty?" Jackson asked, quietly.

Ray considered the question before answering, “I think you deserve better.”

"You don't even know me," Jackson frowned, "I mean it's been what? Three days? And you think you know what I deserve? Maybe that's it."

“Maybe,” Ray nodded, “But I don’t think it’s individual to you. I don’t think anyone deserves to have them as their family.”

Jackson was quiet for a moment, considering that, "they're not bad parents."

“I beg to differ.”

"I've known them a lot longer than you have, they aren't… always like that."

“Maybe not,” Ray stated, “But no child should deal with that from the people meant to protect them. Not even once in a while.”

"I told you I was shitty to deal with," Jackson said, "I'm pretty sure they would've too."

“Would’ve what?”

"Told you about what a fucking nightmare I am to have around? How I'm 'more trouble than it's worth'?" He mimed air quotes around that last part.

Ray tensed, saying,“They didn’t say that to me. Did they say that to you?”

Jackson shrugged, "I have to have picked it up somewhere."

Ray frowned, “You’re worth more than any trouble you could cause.”

Jackson looked at Ray, before repeating what the man had said earlier, "I beg to differ."

“That’s your right,” Ray nodded, “So, which way do I turn?”

Jackson glanced at the gps on his phone before saying "right, and then left at the next turn."

Ray follows the instructions, “What are you gonna do if they don’t have your racing game?”

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I play other games too."

“Like what?”

"... other racing games, and DDR sometimes and…" the teen paused "I don't know, it depends on how I'm feeling"

“Any uh…” Ray scrunches up his nose, “You know, the cabinet games? The older ones?”

"Like Pacman?" Jackson asked, "not often."

“I bet I can beat your ass in Pacman.”

“Pacman is literally older than me, and I could still take you down.”

Ray raised his eyebrows,“Is Pacman that old?”

Jackson nodded, rolling his eyes, “What year do you think I was born in? Pacman came out in 1980.”

“Wow,” Ray hummed, “You were born in...200...1?”

“Yeah,” Jackson said.

“You make me feel old.”

“You have two kids and I make you feel old?”

“Twelve years isn’t that many, but 15? Shit, kid, that’s different.”

“Not that different,” Jackson shrugged.

“You were alive before the big TSA changes,” Ray stated, “But too young to have lived through Y2k. It’s different.”

“Not for very long,” Jackson said.

Ray chuckled, “It’s a weird point in time. Kinda suits you, actually.”

“How?” Jackson asked.

“Just does.”

Jackson shrugged, “Okay… I guess.”

Ray unlocked the car and unbuckled once he’d parked, “Alright, show me your skill, kid.”

Jackson grinned, “I thought I already did?”

“You’re right. Grant me the honor of witnessing it in person.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as those of you who follow me on tumblr know, I posted last week about taking a hiatus from posting original posts for a bit. What does that mean for this fic?
> 
> I'm going to probably post a few chapters over the next couple days to clear out what I've already written and then it's going to be on an indefinite hiatus

“Jackson,” Ray started, breaking the teen’s trance.

Jackson looked up at the man from his seat in the car as his score blinked for a few seconds until it was replaced with a keyboard. “What’s up?” he asked, entering “STRM” and watching as the leaderboard now showed only his name.

“Sorry to ruin your fun, but we gotta go get Rosie and Danny,” the man smiled, “We’ve been here for hours.”

Jackson sighed, standing, “Alright,” he looked around the arcade, “how many hours?”

“Nearly six.”

“Oh,” the teen nodded, “okay that makes sense.”

“Got your gaming fix?” Ray asked, taking out his keys and starting towards the door, “You know, recordings are one thing, but you’ve got a commanding presence when you’re actually playing. Especially for someone barely out of middle school.”

Jackson nodded, “Yeah I’ll be good for at least a couple days now.”

“I’ve got a deal for you,” Ray smiled, “Wanna hear it?”

“Sure,” Jackson looked at Ray, “what is it?”

“If you’re good in training, listen and crap, afterwards I’ll bring you here for an hour,” Ray offered, “Same with your school. Keep up with work and you’ll get arcade time.”

“Is this a bribe?” Jackson asked, “Because I’m okay with that.”

“If that’s what you want to call it, sure,” Ray laughed, “So we got ourselves a deal?”

Jackson nodded, “Yeah, we’ve… got a deal.”

“Great, now get in the car,” Ray sat behind the wheel.

Jackson got in the car, buckling his seatbelt, “Thanks for… taking me to the arcade today.”

“You earned it,” he answered, “Thanks for letting me.”

Jackson frowned, “I keep screwing up and upsetting your kids which is like… the one thing you told me not to do.”

“Yeah, but you’re actually doing pretty good compared to most folk. Plus, Mike told me you let 

Rosie spend half an hour in your room,” Ray said, “So you can’t be that bad.”

Jackson shrugged, “I guess,”

“I’m serious. You aren’t as bad as you think.”

“... if you say so.”

Ray hummed, “I do say so.”

“So we’re picking Danny and Rosie up from school now?” Jackson asked, changing the subject.

“Yup.” Ray answered, “Second day in a row for you, right?”

Jackson nodded, “Yeah, Mike and I did yesterday.”

“They’re going to start expecting you,” the man smiled.

Jackson frowned slightly, “Will they?”

Ray nodded, “yup, they might already, but that seems too fast.”

Jackson was silent for a moment, before speaking, “I don’t want them to be disappointed when I don’t,”

Ray turned his attention to Jackson, staring at the teenager while they waited at a red light until he started driving once more, “They’ll be okay, I promise.”

Jackson nodded, “Okay,”

“After all, they’ll still see you at home.”

“I guess.”

“And if they really miss you, they’ll say something,” Ray stated.

“You think they’d miss me?” Jackson asked, slightly shocked.

“Yeah? they really like having you around.”

“Rosie does,” Jackson said, “Danny still doesn’t seem to.”

“He liked how things used to be,” Ray shrugged, “I know him, he likes you even if he’s focused on the negatives of the changes.”

“Oh… I guess that makes sense.”

“Thanks, the knowledge came with raising him for a few years,” Ray smiled.

Jackson shook his head, “That would… also make sense,”

“Yup,” Ray answered, popping the P.

Jackson was silent as they drove to the school.

“How are you taking this all? New state with a family you’ve never met,” Ray asked.

“You’ve seen how I’m handling it?” Jackson asked, “I mean someone is around me basically all the time.”

Ray chuckled, “I’m no mind reader, I’m asking about how you feel about it.”

Jackson shrugged, “It’s… okay.”

“You can be pissed about it.”

“I’m mad about it but it’s whatever,” the teen sighed, “I’ll be fine.”

Ray nodded, unlocking the back doors as the car came to a stop, watching his kids run toward the car.

“Jackson again!” Rosie cheered when she opened the door, “Nice!”

“Yay,” Danny said, in a monotone voice.

Rosie dropped her bag down and sat behind her father, “Yeah!”

“Hey,” Jackson said, turning in his seat to smile at Rosie.

The little girl waved enthusiastically, “Hello!”

“Why’d you come?” Danny asked, setting his own bag on the floor.

“Because I was already out with Ray,” Jackson answered.

“Oh? Where were you?” Rosie asked excitedly.

“We went to the arcade for a little bit,” Jackson shrugged.

“You were at an arcade?” Danny frowned.

“Yeah, we were,” Ray nodded, “I thought it’d be fun to see him in his element. It was.”

“Oh,” Danny said, “I didn’t know there was an arcade here.”

Ray shrugged, “Neither did I. Jackson found it.”

Jackson shrugged, “Tracking down arcades is kind of my specialty,” he paused, “I’m like a bloodhound.”

“I like dogs,” Rosie beamed, “They’re nice.”

Danny rolled his eyes, “I thought you liked cats better?”

“I can like both!” Rosie huffed, pouting, “They’re both nice!”

Jackson laughed slightly at this, “Yeah Danny, she can like both.”

“Whatever,” Danny crossed his arms.

“I think maybe my favorite animal is…” she puffed her cheeks, “I like sheep a lot.”

“Sheep are nice,” Danny nodded, “I like sharks best.”

“Tigers were always my favorite,” Ray chuckled, “What about you, Jackson?”

“Uhh…” Jackson paused, “I like… giraffes?”

“The tall horses,” Rosie nodded thoughtfully, “Horses are good.”

“...yeah” Jackson agreed, though he wasn’t exactly sure what Rosie was talking about.

“What’s pops’ favorite animal?” Danny asked.

“I think he’s a fan of reptiles,” Ray answered, “I think he had a pet tortoise growing up that he loved.”

“....battle geckos,” Rosie nodded along as if she was making any sense.

Jackson's face was a mixture of shock and confusion as he asked, "Mike had pets growing up?"

“Yup,” the man nodded, “We were going to get pets, but Rosie only wants a cat or a dog, but she’s allergic to cats and Danny...is uncomfortable around dogs.”

"Wow," Jackson said, "you weren't kidding when you said training was more of a hobby."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"I mean, I knew you were well off but not that well off"

Ray blinked, “I’m not following, kid.”

Jackson shrugged, but didn't explain his thoughts, "you know,"

“No, I don’t,” he answered, but focused on the road.

“Dad likes training people! That’s what a hobby is, right?” Rosie asked Jackson.

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, it is."

“Yeah!” Rosie nodded, “So it’s a hobby!”

“I don’t think that’s what he meant,” Danny stated.

"What else would he mean?" Rosie asked, tilting her head.

“That dad doesn’t need to work.”

“Well, I don’t,” Ray interrupted, “I do it because I love it.”

Rosie frowned, “What does that have to do with pets?”

Danny sighed before saying, "taking care of a pet costs money,"

“Oh,” Ray blinked, “Well, it isn’t unusual to own pets regardless of income.”

Jackson gave Ray a skeptical look, but didn't say anything.

“Yes Jackson?”

"I don't-" the teen started, "it's… that's like saying it's normal for regular people to have like… a summer home or something"

Ray was about to speak when Danny started, "Hey dad, remember how crazy I thought having a backyard was?"

“I do,” Ray nodded, “You’re right.”

Jackson frowned, not following, “Why does that matter?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny said.

"Are we almost home?" Rosie asked, unintentionally changing the topic.

“Yup, why?” Ray hummed.

“I’m sleepy…” Rosie mumbled, “And I wanna have fruit snacks.”

“We have fruit snacks at home?” Danny asked, “I thought we finished those.”

"We did?" Rosie asked, "I didn't know that!"

“Yeah, like...five days ago,” Danny nodded.

Rosie started to pout from the back seat, "Dad, can we get more?"

“Remind me to add it to the grocery list,” Ray smiled, pulling into their driveway.

"Okay!" Rosie grinned, already unbuckling herself and standing.

Danny frowned, "Wait until the car is parked, Rosie."

Rosie stuck her tongue out at her brother, but sat back down.

“Thanks, Danny,” Ray smiled, parking the car and unlocking the car.

Jackson laughed slightly at the interaction, before also getting out of the car, “Ray I don’t think you could be a bad influence, I’ve never seen anyone care so much about seatbelts.”

“What?” Ray asked.

“Pops talked about how you’re a bad influence when you drive yesterday,” Danny explained.

“Oh was he now?” Ray tilted his head, frowning slightly.

Rosie winced, “Pops wasn’t trying to upset you! Don’t be mad at him!”

Ray softened immediately, humming, “Oh, Ro, I’m not mad, I was just going to tease him a little. I promise I’m not upset.”

The ten year old fidgeted, “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive, sweetie,” Ray said.

Danny slowed to keep pace with his sister, trying to distract her from being upset, “Are we going to do Math or Language Arts first?” he asked.

“Can we do Social Studies?” she answered, “I wanna do math last.”

Danny nodded, “I guess,” he said, smiling softly, “race you inside.”

Rosie beamed and sprinted as soon as he said “race,” ducking between Ray and Jackson but getting distracted almost immediately. She cheered, pointing at the car in front of the house, “Pops is home! Wait, I thought it was a late day.”

Ray tilted his head, looking at the car, “So did I, he must’ve finished early though.”

“Maybe his case was postponed or something,” Danny offered, passing his sister and stopping on the porch, grinning, “I win.”

“That’s cheating!” Rosie pouted, following him to the front door, “I was distracted!”

“That’s not cheating!” Danny argued, “It’s just not being distracted.”

“Dad!” Rosie whines, “Was Danny cheating?”

Ray chuckled, unlocking the front door, “Not at all, Ro, it’s not his fault you got distracted.”

“It’s still not fair,” Rosie pouted, as she walked inside and headed for the kitchen table.

Ray followed her, but stopped in the doorway upon seeing his husband at the stove, “Mike, we’re home. I thought you had a late day today? Are you baking?” Before his husband could answer Ray sighed, “What are you stressed about?”

“Oh, honey, there you are,” Mike smiled, turning around with a bowl in his arms, “I got a call today.”

“Mhm?”

“From Ignitr.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll never guess what they told me,” Mike set the bowl down.

Ray nodded, “You’re right, I’m sure I won’t.”

By now, Danny was sitting with his sister, keeping her focused on the homework they’d taken out. Jackson didn’t have the same benefit of a distraction, but sat at the table with them anyways, unsure of what else to do.

Mike smiled, but it was tense, “I get to draft a contract for Jackson’s placement, which will come with a few meetings.”

Ray sighed, “With who? Company representatives?”

Mike shook his head, “No, I have the absolute pleasure of an entire week of three hour meetings with the Storms.”

Jackson frowned, interrupting the conversation, even though his entire body was protesting, “You’re going to spend a week in LA?”

“They’re coming here, Jackson,” Mike answered calmly, “luckily in a hotel.”

“They’re… coming here?” Jackson repeated, feeling sick. His parents were going to see how much of a disappointment he was already.

“Staying in downtown Austin, yes,” Mike nodded, “I imagine splitting their time between me, Ignitr, and you.”

Jackson struggled to speak for a moment. Finally he choked out an “Oh,” before asking, “will I be training then?” Rosie blinked, leaning over and taking Jackson’s hand before returning her attention to her homework and brother.

“Can you be more specific?” Ray asked, “You start training on Saturday. There’s some dumb new racer mixer, so I’d assume there would be overlap.”

“So I’ll have other things occupying my time?” Jackson asked, “I won’t be expected to… be with them 100% of the time or anything?”

“About that,” Mike started, “They told Ignitr you need to be at the meetings, so...your training is cancelled next week.”

“So he’ll spend two days at the center and then be cooped up in your office?” Ray groaned, “Ignitr can’t have signed off on that, it’s valuable time we need to get him behind a wheel legally.’

“Oh, they insisted the Storms were very persistent and wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Mike stated, “So, Ignitr did sign off on it. They told me they’d send you an email Monday morning.”  
Ray frowned, “Why couldn’t this have been done before he was here?” he mumbled.  
“Something about them realizing how scared their baby must be in a new place with no structure,” Mike rolled his eyes, “It’s completely ridiculous, you told them the terms set by Ignitr, they signed the contract, but now they want a specialized one so that we follow their rules.”

Jackson stood, abruptly, “I’ve never had any rules or structure in my entire life!” he exclaimed, “This is some weird punishment for something I did, isn’t it? I did something wrong so now they’re going to make up a bunch of bullshit rules for me to follow.”

Rosie dropped his hand like it burnt her, she stepped away from the table and walked out into the living room, completely silent as she disappeared up the stairs. Danny frowned, lowering his pencil and looking at his dads.

Ray looked torn before settling on, “She can have a break if she needs one.”

Mike refocused on his conversation with Jackson, “I don’t know why, Jackson.”

Jackson frowned, “They didn’t give you any real reason?”

“None at all,” he answered.

“I don’t want to sit through stupid meetings.”

Mike picked the bowl back up, “You and me both.”

“Can’t you say no? You said they already signed a contract.”

“I’m contracted by your sponsor. They said yes, so I have to.” Mike explained.

“Oh…” Jackson sat back down, feeling defeated.

“I’m checking on Rosie.” Danny stated, pushing out from the table.

“Can you bring her some juice? What’s the flavor today?” Mike sighed.

Danny nodded, before saying, “It’s orange today.”

Mike poured a cup of juice and asked, “Do you want some while it’s out, Danny?”

“No thank you,” he shook his head.

“Jackson, do you want any?” Mike looked at the teen.

Jackson blinked, “What?”

“Do you want any juice?” Mike repeated.

Jackson shook his head, “No, I...no.”

“Are you sure?” Mike asked, handing Danny the full cup.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jackson nodded, “No juice for me.”

“Okay,” Mike turned, putting the juice back in the fridge.

“Thanks dad,” Danny smiled, taking the cup and following her path out.

Mike watched Danny head up the stairs, before turning back to Jackson, “You’re more… upset about your parents coming down than I expected.” he noted.

“Shut up.” Jackson bit back.

“It was just an observation,” Mike turned back towards the stove.

“Well it’s wrong.”

“Is it?” Mike asked.

Jackson glared at the back of Mike’s head, “...Yeah.”

“Because if you don’t want to see them I might be able to get you at least one free day,” Mike said, ignoring Jackson’s answer, “tell them you’re working on school or something.”

The teen frowned and mumbled, “That won’t work.”

Mike raised his eyebrows, turning, “It wouldn’t? They mentioned a few times how important grades are.”

“They don’t actually care.”

“They don’t?” Ray asked, “You and I just talked about how your grades were surprisingly good for how much you skipped, this morning?”

Jackson pushed his chair into the table, stating, “That’s not what I meant. I’m going to my room.”

“Okay,” Mike nodded.

“Go ahead,” Ray sighed, watching Jackson leave the kitchen.

Mike frowned, looking at Ray, “Have I ever told you that you’re my worst legal client?”

“You have,” Ray smiled slightly, “But you’ve also told me I’m the best husband you could dream of.”

“I don’t remember saying that,” Mike smiled.

Ray chuckled, “Oh, so I’m not your dream man?”

“Of course you are,” Mike laughed, “at least, when you’re not making me talk to the Storms.”

“I don’t control what my boss makes you do.” Ray defended.

“I was perfectly content with ignoring my emails though,”

Ray hummed, “They probably caught on that you were ignoring them.”

Mike sighed, “I could’ve gone on another week or so.”

“Then we’d just have this in a week.”

“You’re right, but it would’ve given me another week.”

Ray rolled his eyes, “For what?”

Mike laughed slightly, “Preparing to deal with them.”

“Oh, you were preparing?”

“Emotionally, yes. It’s going to be a hell of a week.”

Ray kissed his husband’s cheek, “You’ll be fine.”


	18. Chapter 18

Jackson slammed the door behind him when he reached his room, wanting to be anywhere but here. Mike and Ray were so _smug_ about him not wanting to see his parents, of course they were, they didn’t care about how he felt. He didn’t even understand why he was so upset. He’s spent his whole life with his parents. They’re good. 

So why did he want to cry at the idea of seeing them again?

He needed to leave. He didn’t care where he went, he just needed to get out of this house. The front door wouldn’t work, they’d see him. Probably anywhere downstairs would get attention. The teen groaned, sitting on his bed and looking around, his eyes settling on the window. There was a screen, but he was probably strong enough to take it out. 

The second story wasn’t that high up, he’d be fine. 

He walked over to the window and opened it. As predicted, the screen only took a little bit of maneuvering before it was resting against the wall. He looked down at the ground below.  
Jackson took a deep breath, crawling up so he’s crouching in the opened window. He sighed and shut his eyes before he jumped down.

He was met with immediate pain in his ankle, which he momentarily thought was from the anticipation, but then he felt tears prick at his eyes and he realized the pain was very real. He took a few deep breaths, composing himself. “I’ve had worse,” he mumbled to himself, unsure if that was actually true.

Jackson stood, carefully pressing his foot down a few times before realizing he should try to avoid using it. He sighed, pushing himself up off the ground and grumbling, “Now what though…”

He was just as stuck as before, but now he was outside and he had no way of going back _in_ without being seen by Mike or Ray. As he stood, thinking, he surveyed the yard. He didn’t know the area. Anywhere he would know to go, Ray and Mike would too. 

“ _Shit_.” he said to himself, “This is why you make a plan first.”

He patted his pockets, realizing he had left his phone in his room. Jackson flopped back onto the ground, glaring at the sky, “god damn it.”

There had to be somewhere he could go, to at least kill a few hours. Of course, it would be easier to _find_ that place if his phone wasn’t still sitting on his desk.

He covered his face with his hands and groaned, unsure of what else he could do.

“Are you one of the Reverhams?” a child’s voice asked.

“What?” Jackson sat up and glared at the kid.

“Danny and Rosie were talking about their new brother, and you’re in their yard,” she answered, “I’m Sam. I’m Rosie’s friend.”

Jackson frowned. _Of course_ one of Rosie’s friends would find him, “Hi, Sam.” was all he said.

Sam sat at the edge of the yard, “You’re Jackson.”

“Maybe,” Jackson looked at the kid, “usually you ask someone what their name is though, not tell them.”

“I asked if you were one of the Reverham’s, and Rosie and Danny were talking about you at school today,” Sam shrugged, before asking, “Why were you laying on the ground?”

“Why do you want to know?” Jackson answered.

“People don’t usually lay down in the dirt, and there’s bugs and stuff. It’s gross.”

“Well I do,” Jackson said.

“Oh, okay,” Sam nodded, “Are your dads busy? Do you know if Rosie is done with her homework?”

“I don’t think she’s done, but maybe,” Jackson shrugged.

“Okay,” Sam nodded again, walking to the front door, and then paused, “Are you having fun?”

“... sure.” Jackson laid back down, “You… didn’t see me though, if anyone asks.”

Sam frowned, “Are you not supposed to be outside?”

“I didn’t tell anyone is all,” Jackson said, “do we have a deal?” he asked the girl.

“What’s the deal?” she asked.

“What do you _want?_ ”

“Uh...to go play with Rosie?” Sam blinked, “That’s why I’m here.”

“What? No you asked what the deal was,” Jackson said, staring at the sky, “so I was asking what you wanted in return for forgetting I was here.”

“Why can’t your dads know you’re out here?” Sam tilted her head, “What if they’re worried?”

“They’re not.”

“Not what?”

“They’re not my dads _or_ worried,” Jackson sighed, “I promise.”

“But you’re Rosie and Danny’s brother,” Sam furrowed her brows, “do you have different parents? I know Rosie and Danny used to.”

“Yeah,” Jackson said, “except I still have mine.”

“Rosie used to say that too,” Sam nodded, frowning, “She doesn’t anymore. Mom said it would be rude to ask.”

“It would be,” Jackson agreed.

“But you still have your old ones?” Same asked, “Why are you here?”

“Because I am,” Jackson said, “you sure do ask a lot of questions.”

The girl shrugged, “You’re not very good at answering them.”

“That’s because I don’t want to answer them. Did your mom not tell you about talking to strangers?”

“You’re Danny and Rosie’s brother, you’re not a stranger.” Sam smiled.

“Do you know that for sure?”

Sam shook her head.

“So then maybe I am a stranger.”

“Not a bad stranger though,” she grinned.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Sure, whatever. I think Rosie should be able to hang out or whatever.”

“Okay! Have fun on the floor,” Sam beamed, knocking on the front door.

Danny answered, “Oh, hey Sam, what’s up?”

“I came to play with Rosie,” Sam hummed, “Is your brother okay?”

“Who?”

“Jackson, your new brother,” Sam elaborated.

“He’s not my- you met him?” Danny asked.

“I’m pretty sure,” Sam nodded, “unless someone else is taking a nap in the dirt.”

“What?” Danny frowned, “Sam, what are you talking about?”

“Jackson,” Sam turned to look at the teen, “He’s laying on the grass.”

“Dad said he went to his room,” Danny said, “why would he be outside?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “He didn’t say.”

Danny shrugged, starting to close the door, “You’re weird. I’m gonna go get Rosie though.”

“Danny, I’m serious,” Sam pouted, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out onto the porch. She pointed at Jackson, “Look!”

Danny looked at Jackson. Jackson sat up and waved at Danny. Danny’s brows furrowed in concentration, before stepping back inside. “Hey pops, did you see Jackson go outside?”

“Hm?” Mike asked from the kitchen, “No, he went upstairs, bud.”

“Did dad?”

Mike shook his head, “We both saw him go upstairs only a few minutes ago, we’d’ve heard him come down the stairs.”

“Well he’s outside,” Danny said, turning towards the stairs, “I’m gonna go get Rosie, Sam’s here.”

“He’s outside?” Mike repeated, “Sam’s here?”

“Yeah, I saw him, and she talked to me,” Danny nodded.

Mike sighed, leaving the kitchen and meeting the small girl at the front door, “Hi, Sammy, you can come inside, Danny is getting Rosie.”

Sam nodded excitedly and entered the house, then watched Mike step outside. He turned to Jackson and shook his head, so the girl left and waited in the living room.

“How and why did you come out here?” Mike asked the teenager.

“I… fell?” Jackson said, still sitting in the grass.

“From where?”

Jackson looked up at his open window, and shrugged.

“From your window?” Mike walked out to where Jackson was, “How?”

“I was…” Jackson paused, “trying to get some air?”

“What about the screen? It isn’t in the window.”

“Not anymore,” Jackson mumbled.

Mike sighed, “Did you remove it?”

“Maybe,” Jackson stood, wincing as he put weight on his right ankle.

The man walked to Jackson and crouched in front of him, gently pressing on his ankle, “Does this hurt?”

“Shit, yeah, it does.”

Mike let go and stood, “Get in the car.”

Jackson looked panicked as he walked towards the car, “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll be there in a second, I’m telling Ray we’re heading out.” Mike sighed, “Try to avoid stepping with it.”


	19. Chapter 19

Mike was quiet while they drove, focused on the road ahead. Jackson couldn’t help but shrink into himself, trying not to get in _more_ trouble than he was probably already in. After about 20 minutes, he pulled into a large parking lot, parked, and stepped out of the car. He grabbed his phone and wallet before he stood outside Jackson’s door.

Jackson frowned, getting out of the car, “I’m okay, I promise.”

Mike shook his head, “Give me your right arm, I’m not letting you walk like this.”

Jackson sighed, standing, “I don’t need help.”

“Please?” Mike asked, holding his hand out.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “fine.”

Mike took Jackson’s right arm and pulled it gently over his shoulder, leading the teen into the large white building, “Tell me if anywhere else starts hurting.”

“I’m okay,” Jackson insisted.

“I disagree,” Mike took him to one of the chairs, and Jackson quickly realized they were at an emergency room. “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” the man said.

Jackson sighed as he sat, looking around at the other people in the waiting room. They mostly looked pretty healthy, besides a teen with a nose that wouldn’t stop bleeding and a child with _something_ stuck in their nose. There was a group of teenagers who looked to be upset, but it didn’t _look_ like any of them were hurt. Jackson leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and wishing his ankle didn’t hurt so he wouldn’t be here.

Mike came back soon though and sat next to Jackson, “Do you know your height or weight? I have most of this other information.”

Jackson nodded, “I’m… five eleven I think? I don’t know my weight though.”

“That’s fine,” Mike hummed, “I’ll just fill out what I can then.”

Jackson sighed again, not having any way to kill time, as his phone was still on the desk in his room, “So who’s Sam?” he asked.

“She’s the first friend Rosie made after moving in with us,” Mike explained, “I think she was assigned to help Rosie adjust? They really hit it off though.”

Jackson nodded, “That makes sense.”

“Yeah, her mom is a hypochondriac, so Sam likes playing at our house.”

“A hypo- oh those people who think they have everything,” Jackson nodded, “okay.

“Yeah,” Mike nodded, “Her dad is a doctor, so he tends to keep things under control a little bit.”

“That’s… good?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah,” Mike smiled, “Any other questions?”

Jackson was quiet for a moment before asking, “Are you… mad at me?”

“What?” Mike asked.

“Are you… mad?”

“No, not really,” Mike hummed, “I’m worried, and a little frustrated, but I’m not mad.”

“Oh… okay.” Jackson nodded.

“You didn’t fall,” Mike stated, “Why did you...why’d you jump out of your window?”

Jackson shrugged, “I wanted to leave.”

“Leave?” Mik repeated.

“Yeah,” Jackson nodded, “I needed to… get out for a little bit. I didn’t think it would be that far to the ground.”

“Why didn’t you just go out the door?” Mike asked softly.

“Because you guys _always_ act like I’m just trying to run away, and I didn’t want to be around anyone.”

Mike frowned, “We would’ve let you go in the backyard at the least. You’re not on house arrest.”  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “It’s different, I wanted to _leave_ for a little bit at least.”

“I’m sorry I...was so harsh about your parents.” Mike said, “but I'm worried they might decide we can’t let you out at all. Or something else ridiculous.”

Jackson sighed, “Well I break their rules all the time and they don’t care. I don’t know why they’re pretending to be super strict and aware of what I do.”

“I’m sorry that they don’t care,” Mike stated, “if I had to guess, I think the reason they’re cracking down is because it keeps you in their...reach...even three states over.”

Jackson frowned, “Well that’s lame.”

“Yeah. It is lame.” Mike nodded, “How’s your ankle?”

Jackson frowned, “It still hurts a little.”

“I don’t think it’s broken, but I’m not sure,” he sighed, “So you might need a cast.”

Jackson tilted his head, “A cast?” he asked, “that’s not…”

“Hm?” Mike hummed as he stood, “Give me a moment, I’m going to give them this paperwork.”

“Okay,” Jackson nodded as Mike walked back towards the desk.

Mike talked with the man behind the desk for a bit, and handed over the clipboard and pen before he returned to his seat next to Jackson, “What were you saying?”

“Why would I get a cast?” Jackson asked.

“If you broke your leg,” Mike stated.

“No, I get that it might be broken, but people don’t actually get casts?”

Mike laughed, “Very funny, Jackson.”

“What?” Jackson asked, “I’m serious”

“...You’re serious?”

“...yeah?”

“Have you never broken a bone before?” Mike asked.

“No, I have,” Jackson looked at Mike, “I broke my wrist when I was… nine.”

“So you got a cast,” Mike frowned.

“No?”

“Why not? Didn’t the doctor give you one?”

“We didn’t go to the doctors office,” Jackson was suddenly very interested in a loose thread on the hem of his shirt, “one of our neighbors is a nurse, and she told my parents I broke it.”

Mike furrowed his eyebrows, “So it wasn’t treated?”

Jackson looked up, “I mean, I got told not to use it. That’s the same thing a doctor would’ve done, right?”

“No,” he shook his head, “You would’ve gotten a cast put on it to set the bone properly for when it heals. You’d also get painkillers and a note saying you can’t use it.”

“Well it healed fine anyways,” Jackson shrugged.

Mike frowned, “May I see it?”

The teen nodded, sticking out his left arm.

Mike took the wrist gently, turning his hand and flinching when he heard a click, “So it didn’t heal fine.”

Jackson frowned, “It’s fine, it just gets weird sometimes, like right before it rains, or when it gets really cold.”

“That isn’t fine, you should’ve gone to a doctor,” Mike stated, letting go of the hand, “Did your neighbor not tell your parents?”

Jackson shrugged, “she usually was gone when I would be outside at all, you know… different schedules. She did tell them to at first though.”

“At first?” Mike probed.

“You know, when she told them it was broken.”

“And they...didn’t?” Mike asked.

“No?”

“Did your neighbor know they didn’t? Why didn’t they?”

“Because,” Jackson started, “it’s expensive, and it wasn’t like they were going to do anything… and it was my own fault.”

Mike frowned and shook his head, “If you’re hurt, it doesn’t matter who’s fault it is, there’s no excuse to just...let you be in pain.”

Jackson shrugged, “I was fine.”

“That doesn’t make it okay.” the man sighed.

“It was okay though?” Jackson frowned, “I’m okay.”

“...I know you are, bud,” he answered softly, “That’s part of why I’m worried.”

Jackson looked at Mike, “Well you don’t need to be worried.”

“I still will be, kid, someone has to worry about you,” he smiled at the teen.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, “...okay.”


	20. Chapter 20

Jackson glared at his brace while he and Mike drove home, “I would’ve been fine,” he mumbled.

“You broke your tibia, just because you don’t need crutches doesn’t mean you’d’ve been fine,” Mike answered calmly, “Thank you for behaving, I’m sure you didn’t want to be there.”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Jackson shrugged, “and I can walk just fine, this is stupid.”

“Well I’m proud of you for cooperating.”

The teen rolled his eyes, “whatever.”

“So...want to pick something up for dinner? I’m sure Ray and the kids have eaten already,” Mike smiled.

Jackson looked up, “I’m fine, we can just go back.”

Mike nodded, “You sure?”

“Yeah, I don’t care,” Jackson shrugged.

“What’d you eat today?”

“I had cereal this morning,” Jackson shrugged, “and I had an apple too.”

“And lunch?” Mike asked.

“No?” Jackson shrugged, “We were at the arcade.”

“We’re getting you dinner.” Mike announced.

“I don’t want…” Jackson started.

Mike corrected himself, “I’m getting dinner then, and you’re happening to get some as well.”

Jackson sighed, “...okay.”

“What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t care,” Jackson shrugged, “whatever’s fine.”

“Ever had TexMex?” Mike asked.

“No, I haven’t”

“Alright, give me your usual mexican order,” Mike smiled, “I’ll find something close to it.”

Jackson shrugged, “I don’t know, can you just choose?”

Mike tilted his head, “why?”

“I don’t want to?” Jackson was pouting slightly, though he didn’t realize it.

“Okay, I’ll think of something,” Mike smiled.

“Thank you,” Jackson said, quietly.

“No problem, buddy,” he grinned.

Jackson looked out the window, “I’m sorry for… _this_ taking up your whole evening.”

“I’m sorry you broke your leg.” Mike hummed.

“It’s just my shin,” Jackson shrugged, “and it’ll heal.”

“Yeah, but right now it hurts,” Mike said, pulling into a drive through, “So that sucks.”

“Actually that ibuprofen they gave me is doing wonders,” Jackson said, “It only kind of hurts now.”

“Ah yes, pain killers,” the man smiled, leaning out the window to order and then sitting back against his seat, “Don’t get used to them.”

Jackson nodded, “I know, the doctor said this is like, four times a normal dose or some shit.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you break a bone,” Mike nodded, “Usually. If you go to a doctor.”

Jackson sighed, “It’s not like I could control if I went to the doctor, I was nine.”

Mike grimaced, “Oh, I don’t blame you.”

“Are you sure?” Jackson asked, “Because it feels like you might.”

“Nope, none of the blame is yours,” Mike hummed, “You were a child.”

“... okay.”

“I definitely blame your parents though.”

“They’re not that bad,” Jackson defended, halfheartedly.

“I know you don’t feel like they are,” Mike nodded, “But I still dislike them.”

Jackson nodded, although he wanted to argue more.

“You can argue if you want,” Mike smiled, pulling up to the window and paying.

Jackson frowned, “That’s a trap, I can’t actually argue with you.”

“What?”

“You said I can argue,” Jackson said, “but that’s just so you can get mad at me for talking back.”

“No,” Mike shook his head, “If you have insight I don’t, I would like to hear it.”

The teen shrugged, “I grew up living with them, you’ve only heard the bad stuff.”

“So tell me the good stuff,” Mike smiled.

“I had plenty of freedom,” Jackson started, “I was allowed to go out and hang out with my friends as long as I didn’t miss curfew when I wasn’t grounded.

“Tell me about your friends, Ray said you were a loner back in LA,” Mike accepted their order from the employee.

“Yeah, a lot of my friends came from gaming. I’d hang out with the other kids in the complex when I was younger, but most of my friends are actually in New York, because that’s where tournaments would be.”

“How was New York?” he hummed.

Jackson shrugged, “I spent a lot of time in hotels or friends’ apartments so I wouldn’t be able to tell you about the tourism type stuff, but I always had fun.”

“What were the tournaments for?” Mike asked, “All uh...3SC? Is that your racing game?”

“SC3,” Jackson corrected, “and yeah.”

“Did you win often?”

“Yeah,” Jackson nodded, smiling, “I was pretty good.”

“Fuck yeah you did,” Mike chuckled, setting the bag in Jackson’s lap, “I watched some of your gameplay, it was pretty impressive.

“Oh… uhh… thanks?” Jackson answered.

“Your burrito is on the top, you can start eating if you want,” Mike hummed, “So, your New York Friends, what’s up with them?”

Jackson reached into the bag, “What do you mean what’s up with them?”

“Age and stuff? Boring friendship details,” Mike laughed, “Has no one ever asked you about your friends before?”

“Ray did,” Jackson shrugged, before starting, “Gabe’s a little bit older than me, he let me stay with him instead of in shit hotels sometimes, and he could kick my ass in almost any game that wasn’t racing.”

“Gabe sounds nice,” Mike grinned, “Does he know you moved?”

“I didn’t tell him,” Jackson said, “he knows I’m not gaming anymore though.”

“You should let him know, I’m sure he’s worried,” the man shrugged, “About moving and _why_ you’re not gaming anymore.”

Jackson nodded, “I will when we get back.”

“Then you should probably get to bed, you’ve had a pretty long day.”

“Not really,” Jackson argued.

“Then you can stay up,” Mike smiled, “Up to you. Within reason.”

Jackson nodded, “okay, cool.”

“What are you going to do while you’re up, if you don’t mind me asking? Usually the kids are downstairs watching TV for most of the evening.”

Jackson frowned, “I won’t bug you guys all night, I promise.”

“You can watch with us. I’m sure Rosie would love to tell you about whatever we’re watching tonight,” Mike shook his head, “I was just curious since you’re cooped up in your room so much.”

“I like spending time alone.” Jackson said, though he didn’t elaborate.

“That’s alright,” Mike smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

When they got home, Sam was walking out the front door, talking excitedly with Rosie. When she noticed the car stop and Jackson stepped out though, she frowned, “What happened to your leg?”

Jackson shrugged, faking nonchalance, “It’s broken.”

“Your leg broke? When?” Rosie exclaimed, turning to Mike, “Pops what happened?”

Jackson spoke before Mike could, “Nothing important, I fell trying to reach something.”

Mike looked at the two girls, “Sam, you better get home before your mom starts to worry. Do you need a ride or are you okay to walk?”

Sam smiled, “I can walk, mom said it’s okay!”

“Alright, tell your mom thank you for letting you come over,” he chuckled, walking around the car and scooping Rosie up into his arms, “Hi kiddo.”

Sam waved and nodded. Rosie beamed and waved back at her friend. She turned to Jackson, “Does it hurt?”

Jackson shook his head, “Not really, I’m okay, Rosie.”

Rosie nodded, relaxing against her dad and yawning, “We already had dinner, but I think there are leftovers in the fridge?”

“That’s alright, Jackson and I already picked something up,” Mike hummed.

“Oh,” Rosie blinked a couple times, “okay!”

“Did you finish all your homework?” her father asked, unlocking the door and holding it open with his foot for Jackson.

“Yeah! Sam and Danny and I did it together! Then Sam and I played with those weird robot things Danny has! He gave us permission and everything!”

“That sounds really fun, Ro,” Mike set his daughter down, “I need to talk to Ray really quick with Jackson, okay?”

“Okay!” Rosie nodded, already trying to get down.

Jackson frowned, “Am I in trouble?” he asked quietly.

“Of course not, we just need to figure out how to let your leg heal while still keeping up with Ignitr’s wants,” Mike sighed, “Unfortunately, it means you’ll have no excuse to miss the meetings about your contract.”

Ray stood from the living room and took a deep breath. He turned to Jackson, “Alright, how bad is it?”

“It’s not bad!” Jackson said, “I would’ve been fine _without_ going to the ER,”

Mike rolled his eyes behind Jackson, “You’ve mentioned that.”

“That...wasn’t my question,” Ray stated, “Honey, how bad is it?”

“Broken leg,” Mike answered.

“Broken?” Ray repeated.

“Tibia.” Mike nodded.

“Broken Tibia.” Ray sighed, “How? Do I even want to know?”

“No, but I’m going to tell you anyways,” Mike glanced at Jackson, “he jumped out his window.”

“M...hm…” Ray nodded, “Can I have a little more context?”

“I just wanted to go outside, it’s not a big deal,” Jackson mumbled.

“We...have doors,” Ray said, “And your tibia being broken is kinda a big deal.”

Jackson shrugged, looking down at the floor, “I didn’t want to talk to anyone.”

Ray nodded, “...promise not to do it again?”

Jackson didn’t look up, “... I promise.”

“Are you okay with one of us keeping an eye on you to make sure you’re healing?” Ray asked, “Just checking in?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Ray pursed his lips before answering, “...You have a say.”

Jackson sighed, “I guess.”

Mike walked to the kitchen and returned a foil covered burrito, “Jackson, you know you could’ve eaten in the car, right?”

Jackson shrugged, “I told you I wasn’t hungry.”

“...I want to see you take a bite and then I’ll get off your back,” Mike hummed.

Jackson frowned, “... fine.”

Ray grabbed Mike’s burrito and unwrapped it, taking a bite before humming, “Okay, well, our show is on in like ten minutes. You can watch with us if you want, Jackson, but it’s alright if you need some alone time.”

Jackson shook his head, “I’ll just go upstairs.”

“Take a bite first,” Mike said, taking his burrito back from his husband.

Jackson rolled his eyes, as he unwrapped it and took a bite, “Happy now?”

“Very. Have fun, stay safe,” Mike grinned, turning to the living room.

“You sure your leg is okay?” Ray asked, “Can you walk up the stairs with it broken?”

Jackson nodded, “I’m fine, I can handle myself.”

“You sure?”

“Yep”

“Alright, can you tell Danny that our show’s on while you’re up there?” Ray requested.

Jackson nodded, walking towards the stairs, “Yeah, I’ll tell him.”

“Thanks, kid, love you,” Ray called as he walked back to the couch.

Jackson blinked back tears at that, putting his hand on the stair rail.

No, it wasn’t being told “I love you” that made him cry. It was just pain from the pressure on his leg. It had nothing to do with Ray.

Ray didn’t acknowledge it, already chatting with his husband and occasionally taking the burrito. Mike jokingly complained whenever it happened, clearly enjoying the time with his husband.  
Jackson knocked on Danny’s door, “Hey your… dads wanted me to tell you your show is on?”

Danny opened the door immediately, and looked at Jackson’s face then the brace, “Are you crying? Wait what happened?”

“I’m not _crying_ ,” Jackson rolled his eyes, turning his face away from the kid, “I broke my leg, that isn’t why I’m here though.”

Danny frowned, “When you jumped out the window? Because that was a really _smart_ move.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Jackson stated, “Do I tell Rosie too or can I go to my room now?”

“I’ll get her,” Danny said.

“Cool.” Jackson sighed and walked to his room, closing the door behind him. The teen collapsed onto his chair, sighing.

Rosie knocked on Jackson’s door a few minutes later, “Jackson! Do you want to come watch with us?”

“Let him hang out in his room, Ro,” Danny stated.

Jackson answered, even though he was sure Rosie was walking away, “No thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Rosie asked, “It’s really fun! We get to eat ice cream and everything!”

“I’m sure,” Jackson tipped back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

“Okay feel better, bro!” Rosie answered, starting down the stairs.

“Rosie, he’s not your brother,” Danny mumbled, following her.

Once he heard the pair start down the stairs, Jackson let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He felt exhausted, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep yet. His leg _did_ hurt. A _lot_ , now that he was thinking about it.

“Pops, scoot over,” Rosie whined from downstairs, “And can you get me a popsicle?”

“You’re already up, Rosie,” Mike laughed, “But sure, Danny do you want one?”

“I guess,” Danny grumbled, much harder to pick up than the others.

“What’s wrong?” Ray asked, Jackson assumed Danny.

“What do you mean?” the boy asked, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Rosie repeated, “You look upset though.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not.” he snapped, then sighed, “Sorry.”

“Okay,” she answered after a few seconds of silence, “Well...I’m sorry too.”

“Good job, kids,” Ray sighed, “I’m really impressed that you handled that so well.”

“I’m back with the ice cream,” Mike didn’t seem to have heard what happened, “I grabbed a fudgesicle for Danny and a strawberry one for Rosie. Is that right?”

Yeah!” Rosie cheered, “May I have it now?” A few seconds later she hummed, “Thank you!” So 

Jackson assumed she was handed the popsicle.

Less than a minute later, Jackson heard the TV again, and if the family was talking, he couldn’t hear it. He sighed, grabbing his earbuds and grumbling, “Fuck, I left my pain killers with Mike, didn’t I?”

The teen contemplated ignoring the pain for several minutes, before deciding it’d be better if he took them. He had the option tp, didn’t he? He rolled out of his bed, wincing at the pain shooting through his leg when he stood up. As he walked towards the stairs, he cursed himself for refusing crutches while they were at the emergency room. Jackson leaned against the rail, trying to support his right side with the wall as he struggled to step down the stairs without falling. He sighed, louder than he meant to, when he saw one of Rosie’s toys in his direct path.

“Jackson?” Ray’s voice called, “You okay?”

Jackson shifted his weight so he was mainly on his left leg, “Yeah… I’m… fine.”

Ray still approached the bottom of the staircase, sighing, “Rosie, you can’t leave your toys out wherever you want.” He walked to Jackson and picked up the toy, asking, “Do you need something, bud?”

“I-” Jackson shifted back and forth, “I left my pain meds with Mike.”

Ray smiled, “Okay, I’m going to help you down the stairs, and you’ll take your meds, but you’re going to need to stay down there and rest before coming back up.”

Jackson frowned, “I don’t need to rest, or any help”

“You can pick one to skip then,” Ray stated, “Get help and no rest, or get rest and no help.”

The teen sighed, attempting to continue down the stairs,“I don’t need either though.”

“That’s not an option.”

Jackson looked down at the last few stairs, “fine, you can help me.”

Ray took Jackson’s right arm, leading him down the stairs and humming, “Thank you.”

The teen rolled his eyes, mumbling, “It’s not like you really gave me a choice.”

Ray shrugged, letting go at the bottom step, “You wait here, I’ll get your medicine.”

Jackson nodded, “Okay.”

“Jackson’s painkillers, right?” Mike asked, already standing, “I’ll grab them. Jackson, do you want a glass of water too?”

Jackson was silent for a moment, before nodding, “Yes please.”

“Oh no, are you in pain?” Rosie pouted, muting the television, “I thought you said you’re okay!”

“I am okay,” Jackson reassured her, “it just still hurts, the medicine wore off.”

“...but if it hurts it isn’t okay! That’s what dad said!” Rosie huffed, “If something hurts you then it isn’t okay!”

“That’s why I’m taking more medicine,” Jackson explained.

Rosie seemed to have more to say, but didn’t know how to say it, so she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, “Okay.”

Jackson sighed, quietly, as he waited for Mike to return.

“Who hurt you?” Rosie asked softly, eyes wide, “I… you said you fell, but...” she curled up slightly, as if trying to figure out what she could say, “People don’t get hurt tripping.”

“I-” Jackson frowned, “Yeah I fell, I’m just really clumsy, Rosie, I’m okay.”

Rosie just stared at him, still clearly not believing him.

Jackson sighed, trying to comfort her, “No one hurt me, Rosie posie. I’m okay, promise.”

Rosie turned her attention to Jackson, staring blankly at him before breaking out into a grin. She giggled brightly, repeating, “Rosie Posie!”

Jackson smiled softly, repeating himself, “Rosie Posie.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, “I like that.”

“Here you go,” Mike returned, holding a glass of water and a small tablet, “Water and painkillers.”

Jackson took the water and pill, before asking, “Can I just keep them so I don’t have to go up and down the stairs like a hundred times?”

“...I’ll give you three to take with you now for if you wake up. I’ll bring you more in the morning,” Mike stated calmly, “How does that sound?”

Jackson nodded, “Okay.”

“Cool,” Mike turned around and walked back to the kitchen, “Give me a second.”

Jackson could practically hear Danny roll his eyes as the boy spoke up, “Why would they trust you with that?”

“What?” Jackson frowned, “They’re _my_ painkillers.”

Mike walked back in, holding another two, “I was going to give you three, but we don’t want you taking too many too close together,” he explained.

“Oh.” Jackson blinked, “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” Danny stated.

“I don’t get it,” Rosie hummed.

“We just don’t want him to get sick,” Ray stated calmly, “Like how we make sure you don’t take too much medicine.”

“Oh,” Rosie nodded, “But Jackson is a big kid? Like almost an adult.”

“Not that big,” Danny said, “Don’t worry about it, Ro.”

Rosie nodded again, but it was hesitant. “...okay.”

“Yeah, Rosie, don’t worry about it,” Jackson repeated.

The girl looked to her dads for their confirmation, and once both Mike and Ray nodded, she grinned, “Okay!”

Once Rosie was satisfied, Jackson stood, using the handrail for support, “Well, I’m going back upstairs now.”

Ray took Jackson’s right arm, chuckling, “Alright, let’s go.”

“I don’t need help,” Jackson protested, “I can handle a few stairs.”

“Humor me,” Ray said, starting up the stairs, “Come on, kid.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything as he started up the stairs.

Ray made sure to support most of Jackson’s weight, keeping the teen steady as he climbed. At the top of the stairs, the man opened the door and hummed, “Is this your stop?”

“Yeah,” Jackson said, before realizing it was a joke.

“Good, it’d be embarrassing for me to get lost in my own house,” he smiled, “Want Mike or I to check in before you get to bed?”

“No,” Jackson shook his head, “not really.”

“Okay, good night then, buddy,” Ray let go of his arm, ruffling his hair, “Sleep well, love you.” The man turned around, starting back down the stairs.

Jackson didn’t answer as he closed the door behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

Jackson sighed as he sat at the table the next morning. The kids had already left for school, so it was quiet as he ate his cereal.

“Okay, you’re about to be pissed,” Ray started, holding his mug.

“Aren’t I always?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.

“No,” he answered, “We have to go into the center today.”

“Why?” Jackson asked, “you made it pretty clear that I _couldn’t train like this._ ”

“It’s not for training,” Ray sighed, “Since you’re part of the next round of racers, a bunch of sponsors are forcing y’all to do some bonding thing at the center.”

“...why?” Jackson asked, “It’s not like this is a team sport.”

“Probably to prevent fights.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Fights are only worse when you know each other though.”

Ray sighed, “...Listen, I don’t know, I’m just a trainer.”

Jackson set his spoon down, “What if I refuse to go?”

“I don’t know, I’ll lose my job or something?”

Jackson sighed, “...fine. I’ll go.”

Ray grinned, “Thanks, buddy.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Also, I’m not allowed to be with you during it,” Ray added.

“Alright,” Jackson nodded.

“So...don’t get in trouble, is what I’m saying,” Ray continued, “Make friends preferably, but…”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “I’ll link arms with the first person who has the same favorite color as me, alright?”

“Ooh, can I know your favorite color?”

“I… guess?” Jackson looked slightly confused, “If I had to choose one it’d be… blue.”

Ray nodded, “I expected black.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “I wear it a lot, but only because it goes with everything.”

“Blue matches a lot,” Ray hummed, “Jeans are blue.”

The teen shrugged, “I like wearing black.”

Ray chuckled, “It suits you.”

Jackson nodded, “It’s a good color on _most_ people.”

“Could’ve just said thank you,” he smiled.

Jackson shrugged, “...thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, you have an hour before we head out, okay?”

“Cool.”

Ray took a long sip of his coffee, “Need any help preparing?”

“No, I’ve got it.”

Ray hummed, “You sure? Do you need more painkillers?”

Jackson nodded, “I’m _sure_. More painkillers would be nice though”

“I feel like that counts as help preparing,” Ray stated.

“It wouldn’t if you let me look after my own pain meds.” Jackson argued.

“You know why we don’t,” Ray sighed.

“I’m not suicidal,” Jackson said, “I’m not going to overdose.”

“I’m not willing to take that risk,” Ray said softly, “I’d rather you hate me than…something happen to you.”

The teen rolled his eyes, “Yeah whatever.”

“Jackson, I’m serious. You’re a good kid,” Ray hummed, “You’re damn talented, it’d be a shame for the world to lose you.”

Jackson frowned, “..okay.”

“Plus, Rosie and Danny would be devastated.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not planning on offing myself,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “I already said that.”

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged, “Better safe than sorry.”

Jackson stood, “Yeah, well I’m going to go change.”

“Go for it, bud.”

“Cool,” Jackson walked towards the stairs.

Ray paused, “You did eat already, yeah?”

“Yup,” Jackson rolled his eyes, walking up the stairs, “I was eating when you started this conversation.”

“Yeah, I was focused on the coffee and shitty bonding day you’re about to have,” Ray hummed.

Jackson nodded, “Yeah I guess that makes sense.”

Ray sighed, “After this shitty day, I’ll take you to the arcade tomorrow.”

“Really?” Jackson fought to suppress his excitement.

“Yeah, since it’s the weekend, we can stay there all day.”

Jackson smiled, “Cool.”

“And I think Ro has something with Sam,” he nodded, “And Danny has a project. So they won’t be with us, luckily for you.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tim Treadless is,,, not meant to be likeable in this chapter or the next  
> Sorry Tim Treadless stans

Jackson sighed as the car approached the training center. He had been excited to have a break from being around the Reverhams all the time, but his stomach churned with nerves. What if it didn’t go well, and he caused trouble _right before_ his parents would be here? What would they do? He isn’t sure, but doesn’t want to think about it any further. Surely anything they come up with would be worse than being here already is, so he just needs to behave.

It’ll be fine. He just has to treat it like school and keep his head down. Avoid getting noticed. That wouldn’t be too hard.

“Jackson?” Ray’s voice startled Jackson, “You okay?”

Jackson nodded, “...yeah I’m just… thinking.”

“Worried?” Ray asked as he parked in the structure behind the training center, “You’ll be fine, kid.”

Jackson shrugged, “I’m not worried.”

“What’re you thinking about then?” Ray tilted his head.

“Nothing important.”

“Wanna tell me anyways? I’m listening,” he smiled.

“Not really,” Jackson looked at Ray.

“Alright,” the man nodded, “You ready to head in?”

Jackson nodded, “yeah, I’m ready”

“You sure about that?” Ray stepped out of the car, “You’re gonna be like five minutes early, so if you want to wait here longer, we can.”

Jackson frowned, “... alright”

“It’s up to you, bud, I’m not affected by your choice,” Ray stated.

Jackson shrugged, “I guess it’s better to be early than late.”

“Sure,” Ray nodded, “Follow me then.”

Jackson struggled for a second to get out, but was soon following Ray, “Is it really necessary?” he asked.

“What, this shitty bonding practice?”

“... Yeah.”

Ray chuckled, “No definitely not.”

“Then can I skip it?” Jackson asked, “I look like an idiot.”

“You look fine,” Ray rolled his eyes, “And it’s mandatory.”

Jackson sighed, “fine.”

“Don’t get in any fights and it’ll be the only one.”

“So I only have to do this once?” Jackson clarified.

“If you don’t get in trouble, yeah,” he nodded.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “And if I get in a fight I have to, what? Go to remedial bonding sessions?”

“Let’s hope you don’t need that,” Ray sighed.

“What if they started it?”

“Then you’ll both have to.”

Jackson nodded, “...and if we fight again?”

Ray sighed, “I don’t know, kid. Can we try not to do that?”

“Well I’m not planning on it, but if it happens, I want to know what to do,” Jackson shrugged.

Ray frowned as the pair entered the building, “The thing is, I don’t know.”

Jackson nodded, focusing on walking, “So...no fighting.”

“No fighting,” Ray nodded.

“What if they deserve it?”

“... Don’t do it where you can get in trouble.”

Jackson chuckled, “Can I have a map with a key?”

Ray rolled his eyes, “Sure thing.”

“And a list of things that I can fight for?”

“... use your judgement.”

“You don’t mean that,” he frowned.

“If you think you’d get in trouble for it, don’t do it,” Ray corrected.

“Alright,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “No fun allowed.”

Ray frowned, changing the subject, “It’s the second door on the right, do you want me to walk you in?”

“I’m not five,” Jackson huffed, “I don’t need you to walk me to my classroom or whatever.”

“I was just checking, kid,” Ray chuckled, “Stay safe and out of trouble, I love you, I’ll be back in…” he checked his watch, “3 hours if we’re lucky.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, walking away, “Yeah, whatever.”

Ray nodded and turned around, walking down the hall with purpose. Jackson guessed that made sense, considering he worked around here, but still.

The teen frowned, “Did he say right, or left?” he asked himself.

“Hey, you lost?” A guy older than him asked, seemingly appearing from nowhere, “Didn’t know fieldtrips came here.”

“Uhh…” Jackson turned to look at the guy, “I’m a new racer? I forgot where the mandatory bonding or whatever is supposed to be.”

“What sponsor gambled on a child?” He hummed, opening the door to the right, “Must be pretty desperate.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, following, “I’m signed with Ignitr.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes, “The _gamer_ , right?”

Jackson frowned, “... what’s it matter to you? Nervous you’re gonna lose to a _gamer?_ ”

“Just wondering why they chose someone that’s not even a racer,” he shrugged, “I’m Tim. You’re the talk of the event today. Too young to drive _and_ based on some dumb as hell virtual bullshit? It’s hysterical.”

“It’ll be real funny when I beat you, won’t it?” Jackson hummed, “Besides, I’m pretty sure most of _your_ training is simulator work. Is that… _not_ virtual bullshit?”

Tim shook his head, “You’re funny. I hope it isn’t too bad when you crash on the track. Talk about child endangerment, do your parents even care?”

“... Fuck off.”

“Hit a nerve, did I?” He smirked, “You’re from LA, aren’t you? They didn’t even come to Texas with you.”

Jackson glared at Tim, “You’re full of shit.”

“I’m just telling you what I know through the grapevine,” Tim shrugged innocently, “What everyone here knows.”

“You don’t know shit,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “glad to know I’m already being gossipped about though.”

“We’re taking bets on if you even make it behind the wheel,” he elaborated, then walked away, commenting, “Well, I have some racers to catch up with, if you really want to find the meeting, I guess you can follow me.”

Jackson sighed, sitting down away from the other people in the room. Almost all men, mostly in their twenties and early thirties if he was a good judge of ages. The group of people Tim had walked to looked closer in age to Jackson, but he didn’t want to interact with any of them more than necessary. Tim seemed completely in his element, and Jackson realized that these racers knew each other already. _He_ was the fish out of water and they knew everything about him. He sighed, missing gaming tournaments more every second. He glanced up as someone else walked in the door, looking about the same age as Tim and his friends. The man approached Jackson.

“Hey, new kid, that’s my spot.”

“What is this, middle school? I’m in your assigned seat?” Jackson asked, not moving from the seat. There went keeping his head down.

“Are you even out of middle school yet?” Tim called, from across the room.

Jackson glared at Tim but didn’t respond, remembering that his parents were going to be here the next week.

“No, I’m serious kid, I thought you were almost sixteen from what we’ve all heard, but you look like you’re _barely_ fourteen, at the oldest.”

“What happened to your leg? Mixed up gas and brakes and crashed?” Tim’s friend laughed.  
Jackson bit back an insult, as he moved seats.

“He can’t actually drive yet, remember?” Tim grinned.

Jackson rolled his eyes, tuning them out in favor of staring at his phone. He considered texting someone to distract himself, but he didn’t know who. Then, like his mind was read:

_**Tia**  
Hey I haven’t heard from you since yesterday morning  
R u okay?  
Need me & Mia to come save you??  
 **Jackson**  
I’m fine  
Adjusting is weird but it’s whatever  
 **Tia**  
Ok cool  
R the kids there chill ?   
u mentioned the girl did something weird but didn’t say what  
 **Jackson**  
She just hung out in my room in silence  
It was weird but she’s like seven so it’s whatever  
 **Tia**  
Didnt she say she was 9? Or 10??  
 **Jackson**  
I don’t remember. She’s basically a toddler  
 **Tia**  
Somewhere between 8 and 10 isn’t “basically a toddler?”  
Have you ever been around kids before?  
 **Jackson**  
Nah i grew out of that phase and decided it was too cringe to interact with  
 **Tia**  
Aren’t you like twelve??  
 **Jackson**  
I’m 15. You know that.  
 **Tia**  
I know  
I’m just teasing_

Jackson was about to reply when a voice startled him, probably the trainer. Leader? Jackson couldn’t remember. “Alright I know none of you want to be here right now, I don’t really either, but your sponsors thought it would be a good idea if you _didn’t_ try to murder each other on the track.”

“It’s not murder, it’s vehicular manslaughter,” one of Tim’s friends shouted back.

“Fine,” The man sighed, “No _vehicular_ manslaughter.”

“Thanks, Swift,” he shouted back, crossing his arms.

“Stop, I’m not Bobby Swift here,” the man groaned, “I’m your...shit, what are they calling it?” He asked a cluster of men about his age.

“Advisors?” One of them offered, “Something like that.”

“Thanks Cal,” the man, Bobby, Jackson guessed, continued, “I’m your advisor and you’re here to make lifelong friendships.”

“Is this summer camp or something?” The guy who told Jackson to move asked, “We gonna be making friendship bracelets?”

“I was going to start with braiding each other’s hair, but sure,” Bobby rolled his eyes.

Jackson rolled his eyes, this was going to be worse than he thought.

“Come on, Mister Swift, I think we should all just get to do what we want,” Tim frowned, “Most of us know each other already.”

Bobby sighed, “So you want me to be on recess duty?”

“Aren’t you already?”

The man rolled his eyes, “... yeah I guess. Don’t kill each other.”

“There’s no cars,” one of Tim’s friends said, completely missing the point.

“I… know.”

“So...how would we kill each other?” he asked.

Bobby sighed, “I’m not explaining how murder works today.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry Tim Treadless Stans
> 
> If you like him, I'm not sure why you're reading _this_ tbh

The “bonding session” had been awful. Jackson couldn’t think of a single period of time that dragged on like those three hours. Pretty much everyone there was either an ass, or pretended like he didn’t exist. The amount of times he heard, “Oh you’re the _gamer_ ” had to be more than a dozen. He wanted to punch basically anyone that had spoken to him, but knew not to. Doing so would just make him do this again. That and get a punishment from his parents. He sighed as he waited for Ray. At least he only had to do this once.

“So, _gamer_ , getting picked up by your trainer?” Tim asked, “I mean, since you’re too young to drive and your parents aren’t around.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Fuck off.”

“Did I hit a nerve?” he smirked, “You should get your anger managed, kid, surely you’re some kind of liability.”

“You don’t have _anything_ better to do than bug me?”

Tim shook his head, “Nah, I stay here at the center, so you’re the most interesting thing here.”

Jackson hummed, “Makes sense that you wouldn’t have any friends outside of forced interactions, so you have to annoy the first person you see.”

“Actually, I’m just wasting the next hour. My _parents_ are stopping by for a tour of the facility to make sure it’s up to their standards,” he chuckled, “I’d be more careful about what you say though, this isn’t the place to make enemies.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

“Do you have any friends? Or is it just you and your trainer and...well, that’s it.”

“I have _friends,_ ” Jackson glared, “seriously, this is the best use of your time?”

“Nah, but I think you need to know what you’re getting into,” he stated, “Also, I think it’s funny that you’re basically a tween.”

Jackson sighed, deciding to ignore Tim and his seemingly endless taunts.

“Hey Treadless!” Ray shouted, which made Jackson relax a little, “Didn’t expect you to hang around after the event. Especially with the latest rookie, but you never cease to surprise me.”

“Mister Reverham, hey,” Tim rolled his eyes, “You know me, just...keeping Storm company.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Ray stated, “How many times is it now that you’ve had to come back to the bonding sessions after causing problems?”

Tim frowned, “Fuck off, you know this is my first one.”

“You should probably watch your language,” Ray looked completely unimpressed, “Well, Jackson and I are going to be leaving, have fun waiting for your sponsor to tell you you need _more_ of this shitty event.”

Tim rolled his eyes, “You’re not my fucking trainer.”

“Oh, want me to call Roadales? I’m sure your trainer would love to know about this.” he threatened, “or would Nitroade themselves be more helpful?” Ray smiled, “Seriously, Tim, maybe your friend Mixon was right about you seeing someone.”

Tim glared at Ray, “I’m leaving now,” he announced, “you don’t have to _call_ anyone.”

“Have fun, Tim, stay out of trouble,” the older man turned to Jackson, lowering his voice, “He didn’t give you too much trouble, did you?”

“I’m fine,” Jackson grumbled, “can we just leave?

“Sure, want to grab something to eat on our way home?” Ray hummed, starting down the hall.

“No.” Jackson shook his head.

“Is something wrong?” Ray tilted his head, “I can call Treadless’s trainer, he’s been giving people shit for months now.”

“It’s no big deal,” Jackson grumbled, “I don’t need you to babysit me. He wasn’t doing anything.”

Ray hummed, “Alright then, if you’re sure”

“Why do you pretend like you care? I’m not your kid.” Jackson frowned.

“Why are you so sure that no one cares?” Ray countered.

The teen hesitated, running through a billion things he can’t say before settling on, “Because you don’t need to, so why do it?”

Ray shrugged, “I can’t control if I care or not.”

Jackson squinted in confusion, “But you don’t _have_ to care.”

“I do though,” Ray tilted his head, “It wasn’t some bold decision, it just happened.”

Jackson frowned, “... okay.”

“Okay?” Ray repeated.

“... Yeah, okay.”

“There are leftovers at home.” Ray commented, “I’ve noticed you don’t like Mike or I feeding you, so if you’re hungry, you can put some in the microwave.” He unlocked his car, “Usually, that sort of stuff would go in the basket, but they need to be refrigerated.”

“The… basket?” Jackson asked.

Ray frowned, “Did Mike and I forget to tell you about the basket?”

“I… yeah? I have no idea what you’re talking about, so…” Jackson shrugged.

“Oh, well,” Ray chuckled, “There are two baskets on the counter, one right by the fridge, it’s full of fresh fruit, and the other where the counter ends.” He seemed to consider his next words before continuing, “You can eat anything in the house, but if you don’t want to ask or make sure you can or….whatever, then you can have anything from the basket by the end. Mike and I never eat from it, it’s just...available food. No questions, no judgement, no restrictions.”

Jackson frowned, “... why?”

“Why what?’ Ray asked, sitting behind the wheel.

“Why the… basket?” Jackson shrugged, “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, none of our kids have started off with us,” Ray explained, “Other households have...rules about food, and it’s to help with the adjusting. Plus some kids….worry about...when their next meal will be, so it helps that too.”

Jackson bit his lip, thinking of about a hundred reasons to protest, before saying “I’m not your kid though.”

“Sam uses it too,” Ray offered, “If you’re in our house, it’s for you. You don’t need to be our kid for it to be available.”

Jackson frowned, “So I can just snack… whenever?”

“Yup,” Ray nodded, “You can have those leftovers too, was my point.”

“And I won’t get in trouble?”

“If it’s in the basket or leftovers, not at all.”

“... seriously?”

“Dead serious,” Ray stated, “It’s free access.”

Jackson nodded, hesitantly, “okay.”

“I know I said we can go to the arcade, but is it alright if we stop at home first? I got some paperwork and I want to drop it off,” Ray hummed.

Jackson shrugged, “I don’t want to go out any more.” he mumbled.

“Okay, we can go tomorrow if you want,” Ray smiled reassuringly, “You buckled?”

Jackson nodded.

Ray nodded and drove out of the structure, saying, “You can turn the radio on if you want.”

Jackson crossed his arms, “I’m good with silence.”

Ray chuckled, “Alright, buddy.


	25. Chapter 25

Jackson had just sat down on his bed when his phone started going off with notifications. He sighed and turned on the screen.

_**Gabe**  
HEY  
JACKSON  
YOU QUIT GAMING????  
NC WROTE ABOUT IT  
WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME DUDE  
WTF  
 **Jackson**  
I didn’t WANT to quit  
Wait NC as in… Natalie Certain?  
 **Gabe**  
Wtf does that mean?? R u being threatened??  
And yeah she said she’s having a “similar change of heart”  
 **Jackson**   
Would you believe me if I told you I was kidnapped from an arcade?  
And I’m in Texas of all fucking places  
Wait why did you shorten her name to NC???_   
_**Gabe**  
Like  
Racist texas? Or is there another one?  
WAIT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED???  
& I wanted to look cool :(  
 **Jackson**  
Kind of???  
I don’t know  
My parents signed contracts or whatever  
 **Gabe**  
Should I bribe nat to bring you here???  
Were you adopted or something???  
 **Jackson**  
No I wasn’t “Adopted”   
… You’d do that for me?_   
_**Gabe**  
N owes you like,,,  
More than enough to validate it  
And u werent adopted but your parents like….gave you away to texas???  
 **Jackson**  
They didn’t “Give me away”  
It’s a temporary thing  
I think  
Also  
Please just type out Natalie, you’re not cool  
 **Gabe**  
You think?  
You don’t know??  
I get u were kidnapped but bro :’((((((  
 **Jackson**  
All I know is that I went from being… liked and good at what I do  
Well… Good at what I do  
To being insulted by strangers in a fucking group therapy type thing  
 **Gabe**  
You were liked  
And that sounds like the opposite of group therapy  
I mean, I can ask Natalie if that’s normal, but she’d prob be a bitch about it  
 **Jackson**  
She’s always a bitch  
Yeah I don’t know apparently it’s to STOP us from hating each other  
But now I just want to punch Treadless in the face  
 **Gabe**  
Safe 2 assume treadless is a name?  
What’d he do??  
Want me 2 cyberbully him?  
 **Jackson**  
He was just a dick is all  
You don’t have to  
I can handle some playground insults  
 **Gabe**  
Ok then i wont  
Fr tho are you like  
Okay?   
you dont seem 2 know a lot about whats going on???  
 **Jackson**  
I don’t really know  
It’s really fucking weird Gabe  
I miss LA  
 **Gabe**  
do u miss NY?  
im serious abt bothering nat  
 **Jackson**  
Lol you’re actually the first person I thought about texting  
When I was having a crisis about this  
And then I forgot…   
yeah I miss NY  
 **Gabe**  
r the people ur with cool?  
Also do u want to come visit??  
 **Jackson**  
They’re alright  
… I kind of do  
 **Gabe**  
Think u can convince them to let you hang out here for a week or smthn??  
 **Jackson**  
… Maybe  
I’ll have to see with my trainer’s family  
 **Gabe**  
I think nat has like,,,, a private jet or smthn  
They can maybe come too?  
But theyre staying in a hotel, my place isn’t that big  
 **Jackson**  
Lol I’ll see  
Sorry I forgot to tell you about my midlife crisis moment  
 **Gabe**  
Bro ur 10  
u r NOT in ur mid life  
This is a threat  
 **Jackson  
I'm only like two years younger than you  
Stop calling me 10  
 **Gabe**  
Nah im 18  
Im an adult now  
 **Jackson**  
Stfu Gabe  
You still need someone else to open your caprisuns  
How are you that bad at straws  
 **Gabe**  
>:(  
Im not, i was just crunk  
Ugh i have a game scheduled :(((  
Talk to you l8r??  
 **Jackson**  
Yeah, talk later  
 **Gabe**  
Don’t fucking ghost me again  
I’ll have Nat find you  
You’ll be kidnapped fr  
It’ll probably make headlines. BC it’ll be your second kidnapping  
 **Jackson**  
Nat is like 5 foot nothing  
She can’t do shit**_ ****

**Jackson turned off his phone, laying back against the bed. He jumped slightly when his door was cracked open, revealing Rosie. The little girl walked to his bed and sat on the edge of it, holding two granola bars. She held one out to him and smiled slightly. Jackson looked at it before shaking his head, “I don’t want one.”**

**Rosie nodded, but didn’t speak, taking a bite of the one she hadn’t held out to him.**

**“Oh are we doing… quiet time?” He asked.**

**Rosie smiled and nodded, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed.**

**Jackson nodded, “Alright cool.”**

**Rosie looked around his room, frowning slightly.**

**“What?” Jackson asked, knowing he wouldn’t get a response.**

**Rosie puffed out her cheeks, trying to figure out how to answer before planting a hand on his wall.**

**“... what about my walls?”**

**She frowned, lowering her hand and staring at him.**

**“The… color?” he asked, “I didn’t choose that, you know?”**

**The little girl shook her head, then tilted it and pointed at the dresser’s empty top.**

**“There’s nothing on it,”**

**Rosie nodded excitedly, dropping her hands.**

**“I like it that way,” Jackson shrugged.**

**Rosie pouted, crossing her arms.**

**“What?”**

**She frowned.**

**“Fine, I’ll find something to put on it,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “satisfied?”**

**She nodded hesitantly, flopping back on his bed so that she’s looking at his ceiling, then grabs his sleeve and gently tugs.**

**Jackson frowned, “do you want me to… also lay on my back?”**

**Rosie grinned and shook her head, pushing herself up and off the bed, tugging his sleeve again when she was standing. Jackson let her drag him so he was also standing. She walked out his door and pulled him into her room, turning off the light and letting go of him. She sat on the ground and then laid back, looking at him expectantly. Jackson crouched down next to her.**

**The girl pointed at her ceiling, showing him a painted galaxy with glow in the dark stars. She smiled and relaxed, patting the spot next to him for him to lay down.**

**Once Jackson layed down, he spoke, “So you’re telling me my room is boring?”**

**Rosie shook her head, not looking away from her ceiling, smiling to herself. She placed her hands at her sides, watching her fan spin in front of the artificial sky.**

**“Do you want… _quiet time_ to be in here?”**

**Rosie puffed out her cheeks, considering the offer before shaking her head again.**

**“Can I go… back to my room?” Jackson asked, before frowning, “It’s okay I can stay here.”  
Rosie sat up and walked to her door, opening it up and walking into the hall. She waited outside Jackson’s door for him to follow.**

**Jackson stood, crossing the hall and opening his door.**

**The girl wandered to his bed and sat on the edge. She laid back again and frowned slightly, then looked at the blank walls and frowned further.**

**“Do you want me to decorate my room?” Jackson sighed.**

**Rosie beamed, sitting up and nodding aggressively.**

**Jackson nodded, grabbing a random notebook off of his desk that he _definitely_ didn’t bring with him, or really notice until now, and writing down “decorate,” before looking at Rosie, “I wrote it down so I wouldn’t forget.”**

**Rosie’s smile softened, laying back down and patting the bed next to her. Reasonably, Jackson wouldn’t be fully laying on the bed since she was horizontal, but the girl didn’t seem to care about that.**

**The teen sat on the edge, leaning back slightly, “this is the closest to laying down you’re gonna get.”**

**She nodded, yawning softly.**

**“Rosie?” Ray called from downstairs, “Ro, where are you?”**

**She sat up and frowned, scooting off the bed.**

**Jackson watched the girl stand, “You don’t tell anyone when you do this?”**

**The girl looked at Jackson and tilted her head, not following his question.**

**“When you come… hang out in my room, you don’t give your dads a heads up?”**

**Rosie shook her head, still smiling. Then she walked out of his room, stepping quietly down the stairs.**

**“Oh, there you are, Ro,” Ray sighed from downstairs. When she didn’t reply, he asked, “Oh is it quiet time? Okay, where were you?” Another gap of silence, “With Jackson? Alright. Did you ask him if it’s okay?” After a while, Ray chuckled, “It’s okay, just try to ask next time. Are you ready for it to be done? Danny was looking for you to do homework with.” Finally he finished, “Okay, well, when you’re ready, Danny is in the kitchen. I’ll stop talking now. I love you.”**

**Rosie returned to Jackson’s door a couple minutes later, but stayed in his doorway, waiting for permission.**

**Jackson nodded, sitting on his bed, “Yeah you can come in.”**

**The child smiled, joining him on the bed and leaning her head on his arm, yawning again.**

**Jackson frowned, “You getting tired?” he asked, “You still have homework to do.”**

**She pouted and shook her head, before laying back and sticking her tongue out at Jackson.**

**“You sure?”**

**Rosie scrunched up her face, shaking her head more passionately.**

**“You’re not sure?” Jackson laughed softly.**

**Rosie frowned, sitting up and glaring at him, but it wasn’t very convincing.**

**Jackson laughed again, “Alright kid, if you say so.”**

**Rosie leant against him again, looking around his room.**

**Jackson watched her look around, “Any decoration ideas?” he asked, jokingly.**

**She nodded, then paused, then shook her head.**

**Jackson nodded, “That’s okay.”**

**Rosie stepped off the bed and hummed, “I’m gonna go do my homework now.”**

**Jackson nodded, “... have fun.”**


End file.
